Youth
by Mind Assassin
Summary: Sequel to Ai. pairings TigressXPo, Mei LingXOC, CraneXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Jai and Mei Ling were in the Imperial city, more specifically, they were in the emperor's palace. Jai had brought Mei Ling here after her training was completed. He and the emperor, it seemed, were old friends._

_The emperor sat atop his throne busying himself with paperwork. He was a grey wolf, a little smaller than Jai. He wore simple clothes, not the regal silken clothes, and fancy robes you would expect. He was a very humble man, and didn't like to think himself above his people._

"_Sheng," Jai called his attention._

_The emperor looked up and immediately brightened upon seeing Jai, "Jai!" He promptly stood and ran over to him. They embraced each other as old friends would, "It's been so long. What brings you here" He looked over jai's shoulder and saw the mountain cat behind him, "and who is this?"_

_Mei Ling was nervous, to say the least, she bowed deeply when the emperor saw her, "Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you."_

"_Please," The emperor said, "don't be so formal. Any friend of Jai's is a friend of mine, especially one as lovely as yourself." _

_Mei Ling looked away from the emperor as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, but she smiled regardless._

"_Sheng," Jai began, "this is Mei Ling, would you mind showing her around the palace, I have some, business, to tend to in the city." _

"_Of course, of course, if you would please, come with me."_

_It was an amazing place. With intricate artwork carved into every stone, and a story to go with each one. There were so many rooms and corridors, Mei Ling couldn't understand how someone could navigate them all without getting lost. The Emperor prided himself on his knowledge of the palace's history, always having a story, or some random facts to go with the rooms of the palace. When he wasn't telling her about the place the room that they were in he was making idle conversation with Mei Ling._

"_So you and Jai," He said at one point, "are you two, together."_

"_We're not married if that's what you're asking, but yes we're together."_

"_Really, I'm a bit surprised. Jai's always been so focused on Kung Fu, I'm not sure he's ever had a real relationship before."_

"_Really, I thought he would've had at least one woman in the past. I mean he's so kind and gentle, he always has a carefree attitude, and when I'm with him…" she trailed off. She almost ran into the emperor who stopped abruptly._

"_You love him don't you?" He turned to look at her._

_Mei Ling seemed conflicted for a moment, as if she didn't know how to answer, but a smile quickly spread across her features, "Yes, yes I love him." _

"_Well then," Jai's voice came from behind them, "that makes this much easier."_

_Mei Ling ran up to Jai and wrapped her arms around him, "Jai!" she rubbed her head against his chest, then looked up at him, "Makes what easier?"_

_Jai took her paw into his, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a shining golden ring. Mei Ling's eyes widened, "Mei Ling, I love you, so much, you're the reason I breathe, the reason I live, you're everything to me, and I want you, to marry me."_

_At first her voice didn't seem to work, so she took Jai into the most passionate kiss she had ever given him, "Yes," she said as she pulled away, "yes I'll marry you."_

_Jai slipped the ring onto her finger, then turned to the emperor, "Would you like to reside over the wedding?"_

"_I would be honored." He replied.

* * *

_

Lin flew high over the Valley of Peace. She loved nothing more than the feel of the wind against her feathers, the freedom of flight, the peace and serenity that came with it. She loved to fly above all else. It's what she was born to do, what she was built for.

From such a height the village looked so small, like a colony of ants. The Jade Mountain, and the palace which resided on it, on the other hand, even from so high up looked as large and glorious as ever. She glided down to the door that led into the hall of warriors. She stared at it for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should open it. It had been two weeks since she had come to this valley with Lang, and she doubted anyone had forgotten.

She eventually decided to do so. She pushed open the large wooden doors, not easy when you weigh twelve pounds, and saw Shifu meditating by the moon pool. He opened his eyes to see who had come in.

He was shocked, or rather infuriated, when he saw Lin. He leapt up and at her. She didn't have the chance to react as Shifu kicked her in the chest and out the door. She loved to fly, but not like this. She went out the door and stopped abruptly when she hit something. She pushed herself off the ground and looked at what she had hit, it was Crane.

"Lin?" Crane was just as surprised as Shifu had been.

Speaking of Shifu, he came out of the door running after Lin. She held up her wings to block any incoming blows.

"Shifu wait!" Crane stood between him and Lin. Lin lowered her wings and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Crane! What are you doing?! Stand aside!" Shifu yelled

"Master Shifu, please calm down. I don't think she's here for a fight." He turned towards Lin, "So what are you here for?"

"I bring a message." Shifu finally noticed the scroll tied to her leg. It had the imperial seal on it.

Jai and Mei Ling came out from the training hall, "Shifu what are you yelling about?" Jai noticed Lin behind Crane, and the scroll on her leg.

Mei Ling saw the seal, "A message from the emperor?"

"Yes," She broke the ribbon that held the scroll to her leg, "for Master Jai. Would that be you then?"

"Yes it would." Jai knelt down and took the scroll from her, "I hope he's not requesting our presence in the imperial city." He opened the scroll.

Mei Ling read it over his shoulder, "He's coming all the way out here?"

At hearing the words Shifu was dumbstruck, "The emperor, is coming, here?"

"Well," Jai said, "He does love to spoil his godson."

Shifu was confused, as were the Crane and Lin, "His godson?"

"Shen, his birthday is in a week."

"Wait," Crane wasn't sure he heard him right, "Emperor Sheng is Shen's godfather?"

"Yes he is, and he's coming here to see him on his birthday."

"When will he be here?"

"It didn't say."

Lin answered for him, "He was about halfway here when he sent me, so it should be in a few days."

"Good, I'm sure Shen will be happy to hear he's coming. Shifu, make sure he has a place to stay in the palace."

"Of course," Shifu seemed anxious, "I'll get right on it."

Jai and Mei Ling walked off, leaving Crane and Lin together.

Crane looked back at her, "So, you're a messenger now."

She looked away, as if embarrassed by her new occupation, "Yes, it's not much, but it's honest work." She fidgeted nervously.

"Hey, I'm just glad that you got out of your previous lifestyle, and working for the emperor is a pretty big honor, even if it is just as a messenger."

"Well I have you to thank. You're the one that got me out of that life."

He gave her that same reassuring smile, "No, you did that all on your own. I just helped to show you the way."

She rubbed her wings together, "Thank you, again. Well, umm, I guess, I guess I'll see you again soon, Crane."

"I'll look forward to it."

Crane watched as she, so gracefully, took to the skies and flew out to the horizon once again. Her plumage sparkled like the morning dew upon the grass as the light hit her wings. With the light of the sun reflecting brightly off her feathers, she seemed to glow, almost angelically so.

* * *

Tigress sat across Po's lap as they watched Zai fight the adversary. Shen had been instructing his friend, and had been doing a good job of it. It had taken him two weeks to master the first two scrolls. Zai jumped up and kicked the adversary. It fell back, and as it came back up he kicked into the air, and then sent it halfway across the training hall.

Shen stood next to Zai beaming proudly as he watched him send the adversary across the training hall, just as he had taught him to do, "Very nice."

"Well I have a good teacher."

Shen swelled with pride. Jai and Mei Ling chose that moment to come back into the training hall. They walked over to Po and Tigress, "So how goes the training?" Mei Ling asked.

Tigress looked at Shen and Zai, "Quite well, Shen is a good teacher."

"Glad to hear it," Said Jai, "and he'll be glad to hear this. Shen!" He called his son over.

Shen ran to his father's side, "Yes baba?"

He held up the scroll, "We just received a message from your godfather."

Shen's eyes lit up like stars, "You did, is he coming here?"

"Yes he is, he should be here a day or two before your birthday."

"Wait," Tigress interjected, "Shen's birthday is coming up? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

Jai shrugged, "It never came up. Please, whatever you do don't bother with gifts or the like. His godfather will take care of everything."

"Who's his godfather?"

Jai tossed her the scroll. She opened and both she and Po read it.

Tigress lost her voice for a moment, Po still had his, "Whoa, dude the emperor is your godfather, awesome!"

"And he's coming here!" Tigress added

"Who's coming?" Mantis came over to them, along with Viper and Monkey.

"The emperor."

"The emperor!" The three said in unison.

"Yes the emperor," Jai began, "and please, when he gets here, just treat him like any other guest."

Viper turned her attention to Jai, "But he's the emperor. Shouldn't we do something special for him?"

"No, he just wants to be treated like anyone else."

Tigress handed the scroll back to Jai, "When will he be here?"

"In a few days." Jai rolled up the scroll.

"Shouldn't we at least prepare a place for him to stay?"

"Shifu's already taking care of it. You don't need to worry about anything."

They walked off leaving the others to their training.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm disappointed by the number of votes on the poll, I really wanted more, but the decision for a sequel was a unanimous yes. So here you go chapter 1. I intend to put more of Shen and Zai in this story, but I'm really not going into this with any sort of plan. I'm making this up as I go. So I don't even know where I'm going to be headed with this. Oh, and don't forget, how quickly I update is directly related to the number of review I get, so, go and click the little button. Even if it's just the word update followed by three exclamation points. That still counts. Really I'm only asking for about two seconds of your time here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mei Ling was with the empress in her room. She was teaching her Kung Fu, enough so that she could defend herself if ever attacked. Jai was doing the same for the emperor. However, she was doing more talking than teaching. She and the empress had become fast friends, and now they were chatting about Mei Ling's recent marriage to Jai._

"_It was the best night of my life." Mei Ling said referring to the night after the wedding._

_Ming smiled, remembering her own wedding night, "Mei Ling" she adopted a more serious expression, "I hate to bring you down, but I want to be honest. You love Jai, and he loves you, but marriage isn't always glamorous." _

_Mei Ling looked disheartened, "What do you mean?"_

"_Don't get me wrong, I love my husband, and I never regret our union, but you'll fight, you'll bicker, you'll go to bed angry, and wake up furious. I'm just giving you a fair warning, but what matters is that you can get through it. If you truly love each other, even though you'll fight, you'll be able to pull through it."_

_Mei Ling sat in silence contemplating her words, no one tells you these things when you first get married, but she was right, and Mei Ling knew it, but she also knew that she did love Jai, and that they would pull through. They made a promise to each other, to stay together for better or for worse, and they weren't going to break it._

Mei Ling looked at Jai meditating under the peach tree. The empress' predictions did indeed come true. They did fight quite often for the early years of their marriage, often physically, and often they went to bed angry. Eventually however, they came to an agreement, Mei Ling took out her frustrations through her abuse towards Jai, and he didn't complain as long as she made up for it during the night.

His ears twitched as she approached. She knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed the tips of his ears, and nuzzled his neck. Both felines purred as she did so, "Am I interrupting anything?" She circled around him and sat across his lap.

"Nothing important."

"Good," She pushed him to the ground and pressed their lips together. Jai was taken off guard. She tore his shirt off and threw it aside.

"Mei," he said when she broke the kiss, "what on earth are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She started to undo the clasps on her vest

"We can't do this here."

"Why not? Everyone else is already in their rooms; no one is coming up here." Her hands danced across his chest.

"This is sacred ground-" she didn't let him finish his sentence. She pressed their lips together again.

"You talk too much." Her hands drifted down Jai's chest.

"What's gotten into you? What would Master Oogway-" He gasped sharply as he felt her hands move lower on his body.

She pushed him to the ground again, and shrugged off her vest. Jai ran his hands over her exposed fur.

He prayed to the gods, and to Master Oogway to forgive him for what he was about to do.

The next morning Mei Ling awoke in her bed. She sat up suddenly, remembering the night before. Her sudden movement brought Jai into reality.

"What's wrong?" He asked

She looked to Jai. "The Sacred Peach Tree, did we, you know."

"Yes we did."

Mei Ling groaned, and held her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, you were a more than willing participant last night." Jai sat up next to her.

"Why didn't you stop me!" she growled, "That was sacred ground, and we defiled it!"

"Hey don't bite my head off. I said it was sacred ground last night, and you still persisted."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it was my fault." She sighed, "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now." She stepped out of bed and went to the bathhouse, Jai only sat in bed staring at her. she looked back at him, "Coming?"

Jai blinked a few times, and finally got up and followed her into their bathhouse. _Well that wasn't weird _he thought sarcastically as he did so.

Shen and Zai were in the training hall. Zai was sweating and panting heavily as he attacked Shen. Shen deflected and dodged Zai's attacks while instructing him on how he can improve his technique, just as his parents did for him. "Alright, I think that's enough for today. You look like you could use a break."

Zai stopped fighting Shen and sighed contentedly, "Thanks,"

"Let's get something to eat; I'm sure you're hungry."

Zai nodded. They headed off to the kitchen. Po was there, preparing dinner, Tigress was with him. She noticed how tired Zai looked, "You look like you were training pretty hard today."

Zai groaned, "What's for dinner." He took a seat on Tigress's lap, and Shen sat next to them.

"Dumplings, stuffed with a vegetable and shrimp mix." Po responded, Zai's stomach growled, "Don't worry, It'll be ready soon."

"I hope so." Zai leaned back in Tigress' arms.

"So do I." Mei Ling came into the kitchen with Jai, "I'm starving." She took Shen's seat and placed him on her lap.

Po turned towards them, "It'll only be a few more minutes, would you guys mind gathering the rest of the Five."

"I'll get them," Jai said, "I think they're sparring in the courtyard." Jai left to find them.

Mei Ling looked at Zai laying back in Tigress' arms, "Looks like the training went well today." Zai groaned again.

Shen looked up at his mother, "That's a yes."

Tigress cradled Zai in her arms, "I have to ask," she said to Mei Ling, "What's the emperor like?"

"He's not what you would expect. He's a very humble man, and doesn't like to think himself above his people. He does have a tendency to get carried away when it comes to Shen though. His birthday is as big as the New Year's festival to Sheng."

"The New Year's festival is a pretty big celebration; does the emperor really make that big of a deal out of his godson's birthday? No offense Shen."

Shen smirked; the entire imperial city looked forward to his birthday thanks to the emperor, "None taken."

"Well," Mei Ling continued, "the emperor and empress don't have any children of their own, as I'm sure you know, but it's not like they haven't tried. For some reason the empress can't seem to conceive. The emperor desperately wants children of his own, but since he can't seem to have any,"

"He treats Shen like a prince." Tigress finished, "Why can't they have their own children?"

"Not sure, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with either of them medically. There's really no reason they shouldn't be able to, but it just hasn't happened."

"Order up." Po placed two bowls in front of each of the female felines. The four at the table graciously accepted. At that moment Jai returned with the others in tow. They each found a seat at the overcrowded table.

Po gave each of them a bowl. Over dinner they interrogated Jai and Mei Ling about the emperor and empress, about how they met, and what they were like, and such things.

It seems Jai met the emperor when they were both quite young, Jai being only fourteen and the emperor being eighteen, and still just a prince, at a Kung Fu tournament. Jai had entered, about a year after he left the palace, and he of course had emerged victorious. As part of his prize for winning the tournament he met emperor Lao, and his son prince Sheng. They were fast friends, as usual with Jai.

Jai was somewhat distracted as he relayed his stories of the emperor. He kept casting sidelong glances at Mei Ling, as she had second and third helpings of Po's dumplings. She was eating like Po, in fact Po didn't even get his usual extra servings, as Mei Ling devoured them ferociously before he had the chance.

Something had been off about Mei Ling for some time now, and it had been slowly progressing. She simply hadn't been herself. Something was not quite right with her, and Jai thought he knew what was wrong.

A/N: Sorry that chapter was a little short, but like I said I have only a rough idea of where this is going, most of the chapters will likely be pretty short, and my chapters aren't that long anyway. It'll probably be twenty chapters like Ai was. So, anyway, just remember that more reviews means quicker updates, and I know that more there's more than enough people reading this to get me to update by tomorrow, if you would like.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really I don't see why this is necessary. I don't feel ill."

"Please, I'd feel better if you would just go see the palace physician." Jai walked with Mei Ling to the infirmary of the Jade Palace.

"Alright, fine, but why?"

"Come on Mei Ling, you just haven't been yourself lately, and you were sick the other morning."

"That was nothing, I just ate something that didn't agree with me, and what do you mean I haven't been myself?"

"It wasn't something you ate, and surely you've noticed it too."

Mei Ling stared at him for a moment, then it dawned on her, "Wait you think-"

"We're here." He cut her off.

She looked at him worriedly, then he ushered her inside.

Later when she stepped out of the infirmary, Jai was waiting, and she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I hate it when you're right."

"So you are?"

She sighed, "I am."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, "It's not a bad thing, I just hate to admit that you were right and I was wrong. "

He smiled back at her, "Well, I guess we should hunt down the others and let them know."

"I guess we should." They set off to find the rest of the palace residents.

* * *

They did so in the training hall. Tigress was first to notice them. She stood next to the door, watching Zai spar with Shen. She turned her attention towards them, "Hey, where have you been?"

"Tigress," Jai looked around the training hall, "where's Po, we have something that everyone should hear."

"He's at the Pool of Sacred Tears, he won't be back till late tonight. Shifu's trying to teach him the finer points of meditation." She called the attention of the others and motioned for them to come over to the door, "So what's the announcement."

Mei Ling took Jai's paw into hers; she grew a wide smile and waited for everyone to gather at the door, "Well," Mei Ling could barely contain her excitement, "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

There was a collective gasp from the group. They started to surround the pair, each offering their own congratulations.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you!" Viper would have been jumping with joy if she had legs.

"Congratulations to both of you, I can't wait to see Po's face when he hears." Tigress hugged Jai tightly, and Mei Ling more gently.

"Looks like you're getting a little brother." Monkey playfully punched Shen's arm.

"Or sister." Mei Ling corrected.

"I can't wait to see Shifu's face when he hears this." Mantis hopped onto Mei Ling's shoulder, "Can we go tell him now?"

"I'd like to see that too," Mei Ling said, "maybe we should go tell him."

"I'm not sure you should make that journey." Jai teased. She could have made the journey without any problems, but Jai had kept her confined to her room for much of the first pregnancy. Mei Ling hated it, though she did have to admit it was nice how Jai would treat her like a queen during that time.

"What are you going to do, tie me down?"

Mantis jumped down and onto Monkey, "Is that how you got pregnant?" Mei Ling turned a very bright red at the insinuation as she swiped at the insect. Monkey tried futilely to hold in his laughter.

Viper whipped them both with her tail.

"Maybe I should bring them back." Tigress offered.

Jai held onto Mei Ling as she looked threateningly at Mantis, "Would you?"

"Of course," Tigress headed out the door.

* * *

At the pool she was surprised to find that Po and Shifu were both in deep meditation. Shifu's ear twitched to acknowledge her presence, "Master, Po."

They awoke from their trancelike states and looked back at her, "Tigress, what brings you here?" Master Shifu said.

"There's something you both need to hear."

"Is something wrong?" They stood.

"It's Mei Ling."

Po walked over to her, "What? Is she sick?"

"I think she'd like to tell you herself." She started down the path, motioning for them to follow.

Po and Shifu shared a glance before following her. At the end of the path Jai was waiting, "Oh good you're back. Everyone else is in the kitchen."

"Why the kitchen?" Tigress asked.

"To keep Mei Ling from murdering Mantis I made her favorite cinnamon sweet buns."

"You cook?"

"Well I had to have some way of feeding myself in my travels didn't I?"

"True."

They made their way to the kitchen, where everyone, and Mei Ling in particular, was attacking the tray of cinnamon buns Jai had made.

When the last of them was eaten they noticed the four in the doorway. "Jai," Viper wiped the crumbs from her mouth, "you have to make these more often. I can see why Mei Ling loves them so much."

"Don't worry," he said, "I have a feeling that I'll be making plenty in the coming months, whether I want to or not."

"Why is that?" Shifu looked at the satisfied smiles on everyone's faces.

Mei Ling licked the sticky residue off of her fingers, "Because I'm pregnant." Shifu's jaw hit the floor, and his eye twitched faster than ever before. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at his face.

"I wish I had a painting of that." Mantis said after the laughter had died down.

Shifu regained control of his muscles, his eye still twitched a little more, "Great, one more mouth to feed." Shifu wasn't terribly excited about the idea of more children at the palace.

Po ran up and hugged Mei Ling tightly, "Hey that's great!"

Mei Ling tried to push him off, she was having a hard time breathing, "Po…not so tight."

He released her, "Oh, sorry."

She took a deep breath, "It's okay."

He looked back over at Jai, "Hey man, you've got to teach me how to make those cinnamon buns, everyone seems to love em."

"Sure, I could use the help. I lost track of how many of those I had to make when she was pregnant with Shen."

"I can't blame her, those were great." Monkey rubbed his stomach contentedly.

"Be careful, she'll defend those ferociously after a month or two."

Mei Ling innocently inspected her claws.

Monkey watched the light glisten off them, "I'll remember that."

* * *

A/N: I think the gestation period for Mei Ling would be about three months, so that's what I'm going with. Well I hope you like the idea of having a new character around the Jade Palace, because there'll be one very soon. And I hope you don't mind the pitter patter of little cub feet either, cause Shifu doesn't seem fond of it. Anyways, R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jai awoke with his paw hovering protectively over Mei Ling's abdomen. Jai had always been overprotective of Mei Ling, and even more so when she was pregnant with Shen. This time around wouldn't be any different.

Mei Ling placed her paw over his, "Jai, we just found out I was pregnant, there's no need to worry yet."

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm going to worry about you until you're holding our newborn child in your arms."

"You're sweet, but overprotective." She rolled over to face him, "Jai, I can take care of myself."

He kissed her nose, "I know you can, but I'll see to it that you don't need to." He stood with her, and went to the bathhouse.

* * *

"Can you believe she's pregnant again?" Tigress said. The Five and Po were in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast.

"I know, I already can't wait to see the little guy." Po stirred the porridge and added a bit of cinnamon to the pot.

"Or girl." Viper stated.

Mantis jumped up onto the table, "I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I just hope it has its parent's awesome Kung Fu skills."

Monkey grabbed his almond cookies from the top shelf, "I know, remember when they were sparring in the courtyard? That was an amazing show."

Crane remained silent during the exchange. He'd been rather quite the last few days, always staring out to the horizon. He seemed very distracted, the others didn't think much of it, they figured he just missed soaring through the skies, and indeed he did. His wing hadn't fully healed yet, so he still had difficulty flying for more than a minute or two, but that wasn't what distracted him. No, that was another matter entirely.

Po put a bowl in front of everyone, bringing Crane back to reality. Jai and Mei Ling rounded the corner.

Po took out two more bowls, "Hey guys, hungry?" They took their seats at the table. Po gave them each a bowl, Mei Ling's was particularly large, "Thought you might want a little extra."

Mei Ling was gracious for the thought, "Thank you Po."

Po took out two more as Shen and Zai came in, and took their seats with the feline masters. "Man we're gonna need a bigger kitchen. Especially with one more on the way, and Jai you're gonna have to start helping me cook, this is too much for one guy."

"I can manage that."

"Thanks."

* * *

Zai and Shen were in the training hall together. Shen was teaching Zai meditation. Zai picked up on it quickly, the proper hand positions were easy enough, and the breathing took some time, but not much. For a while Zai would only sit in silence and become increasingly frustrated, and fidgety.

"Focus, find your center." Shen would say

Zai sat in silence for a long time, trying to heed his words. Eventually he began to relax, and found himself at peace. He slowly entered a deep state of meditation. He had visions, visions of his family.

_His father would come inside from a hard day's work, and Zai would run into his arms. His older brothers would come in shortly after their father. His mother would already have dinner cooking, and would invite them into the kitchen. They would send a prayer to the gods, as thanks for the good harvest, and the food they would eat. The scene faded._

_Zai was under the Sacred Peach Tree, cradled in Tigress' arms. Po walked up to the tree and took a seat next to them. Tigress leaned against his shoulder. A flower fell from the tree into Zai's hand. He stroked the pink petals, and then the wind carried it away._

He awoke from his meditation to the sound of a loud crash. He and Shen looked to where it had come from, and saw Jai, on the floor of the training hall under a hole in the roof. Mei Ling landed safely, and gracefully, on the edge of the hole that Jai had made. She jumped down through the hole and next to Jai.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I got carried away." She helped him to stand up.

"Nothing's broken, aside from the roof and floor of the training hall, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." He took hold of her paws.

She frowned, "Jai I'm fine, stop worrying about me so much, it's not healthy."

"I might not worry so much if you didn't continue to over exert yourself. You're going to get yourself hurt if you keep pushing yourself so hard."

She took her paws from his, and groaned, "Gods, you're going to give yourself an ulcer. Alright, fine, I'll take it easy for the next few months." She looked up through the new skylight and saw the night stars. She looked to Zai and Shen at the end of the training hall, "What are you still doing up? You two should be in bed by now."

Shen looked at the night sky, "Sorry, I guess we lost track of time." He stood with Zai, "I'm impressed, you're a fast learner."

"Well," Zai said, "I have a good teacher."

Shen yawned, "I guess we should be in bed by now." Zai agreed. They sluggishly walked out of the training hall and to their beds. Jai and Mei Ling did so as well.

* * *

The next morning they all sparred in the courtyard. Monkey with Mantis, Crane with Viper, Tigress with Po, Shen with Zai, and Jai with Mei Ling. Jai of course played defensively, and held back a great deal, so that Mei Ling wouldn't push herself too hard.

Shifu watched them closely as they fought, looking for any flaws in their styles. He saw Po was being very sloppy, but whether that was from his lack of experience, or because he didn't really want to fight Tigress, he didn't know.

A screech came from the sky, and everyone looked up to see Lin circling high above them. Crane smiled wide at her arrival.

A knock came at the gate. Jai opened it, "Sheng!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. Remember to drop a review, I've developed an addiction to them. Sustain my high please.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheng!" Jai ran up and embraced the man. He wore simple silver clothing to match his fur, and he had a large pack on his back. Jai pulled him inside, and Lin flew down and landed next to Crane.

Tigress growled when she recognized her. Crane stood between them, "Don't worry guys, she's a friend now."

"Crane, have you forgotten that she broke your wing?"

"No, no I haven't, but she's not that person anymore." Crane looked back at Lin, who turned away from him.

"Why should we believe that?"

"Because she's with me." Sheng interjected. His voice drew the attention of anyone within earshot. They looked first at him, and then at Jai, hoping for an explanation.

"This," Jai said, "is Sheng, as in Emperor, Sheng."

"The emperor!" The Five said in unison and bowed deeply.

"Please," Sheng held up his hand, "there's really no need for that. If anything I should be the one bowing to you." He did, "You've done so many great things for this country."

Mei Ling came up behind the emperor and Jai, "Where's Ming?"

"She couldn't make the trip."

"She isn't sick is she?" She stood next to the emperor

"No," he paused and turned to Mei Ling "she's pregnant."

Mei Ling smiled wide and hugged the emperor tightly, "Oh, that's great! You're finally having a a baby!"

Jai stood back and let them have their moment, "Congratulations, we have some similar news."

The emperor looked at Jai, "Wait, you mean…" he turned back to Mei Ling, she nodded. The emperor was elated. He nearly fainted; Jai pushed him back onto his feet as he fell back, "Wonderful!" He hugged Mei Ling again.

When they released each other Shen ran up and tackled the emperor to the ground, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Sheng!" The Five, and Shifu looked on with wonderment, this wasn't what they expected the emperor to be.

Sheng laughed wholeheartedly and wrapped his arms around Shen's body, "Shen, how's my favorite tiger cub?" They let go of each other and Sheng ruffled the fur on Shen's head.

Shen fixed his fur, "Oh, not bad, how about you?"

"Not bad, that's it? Come on, show some enthusiasm. It's almost your birthday, aren't you excited."

"I am now that you're here!" he jumped onto Sheng's chest again.

Sheng laughed again with Jai and Mei Ling. He stood back up and regarded the others, "And what of your new friends, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Jai did the honors, "Emperor Sheng, this is the Dragon Warrior Po,"

Po had his arms around Tigress, and Zai stood with them.

"this is Zai, and of course you know the Five, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, and…" He motioned to each of the Five as he named them, and they bowed to the emperor, who did the same. Jai looked around the courtyard, "Where's Crane?"

The emperor noticed another missing, "And where's Lin?"

They all looked around for them, but saw no one.

* * *

Crane and Lin had slipped away from the group, and were now walking together throughout the palace.

"This really is an amazing place." Lin said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Crane had lived at the palace so long, it had lost some of its luster to him, "So, are you going to be staying at the palace?"

"Well, I suppose if Shifu agrees to it, yes I will be, but I'm not sure if he'll be willing to allow it."

"I don't think Shifu would go against the emperor, and he seems to trust you. What do you do for the emperor anyway, it seems like he sees you as more than a messenger."

"Well, I'm also his personal guard."

Crane looked at her with a shocked expression, "Really? Why didn't you mention that sooner? That's a pretty big job."

She shrugged, "It didn't come up before. So how's your wing." She looked at him sorrowfully.

Crane held his lame wing, "It's getting better, still not fully healed, but the bandages have come off."

"I really am sorry about that, I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm still impressed by your fighting, you were amazing, and you were holding back weren't you."

She blushed at the compliment and turned her head to hide it, "Thank you, my father was the one who trained me."

"He must have been a great master."

"He was, and a good man, he would never have used Kung Fu the way I did." She looked towards the ground.

Crane stopped and put his good wing on her shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself, you made mistakes sure, but we all do. You have a good heart Lin."

She looked at Crane, something about his eyes made her smile. She felt at peace with him.

* * *

Later in the day Po and Jai were in the kitchen together preparing dinner. Po was teaching Jai how to make his secret ingredient soup, and for dessert Jai would teach him to make those cinnamon buns.

"So how have things been going with Tigress?" Jai stirred the ingredients in the pot.

"Great! Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's changed since she's been with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just saying that I've never seen her with that spring in her step before, or that gleam in her eye."

Po threw a few diced vegetables into the pot, "What's your point?"

Jai rolled his eyes, "My point is that she really seems to love you, and that I'm watching you like a certain red panda."

Po held up his hand in surrender, "Hey come on, I already had this talk with Shifu. Hurting her is the last thing I would do."

"Forget him, if you screw this up I'll redefine the word fear." He bared his teeth and growled at the panda. Po gulped and stepped back, Jai loosened up, "Good, then we understand each other." He smiled and added some spices to the pot.

"I thought I told you not to mess with their love life." Jai let out a quite whimper as he heard Mei Ling's voice.

He turned his head slowly to see her in the doorway, "Uhh, I-I just, umm," He desperately searched for the words to soothe the angry mountain cat, "If you kill me you won't get your cinnamon buns."

Mei Ling growled, "Fine, I'll let you live, for now, but leave the panda alone, or you'll have me to answer to."

"Yes Mei." Jai felt two inches tall, even though he was about a head higher than Mei Ling.

"Good, then we understand each other." She walked away, triumphantly.

Jai heard Po snickering behind him, he turned to the panda, "What's so funny?"

"Dude, she owns you."

Jai unsheathed his claws and stalked towards him.

"Jai!" Mei Ling's voice rang out from down the hall, "Don't touch him!"

Po started to laugh harder.

Jai went back to his cooking.

* * *

The emperor was impressed by their cooking; he even said that he wished his chefs could cook like Po and Jai. Needless to say both of them swelled with pride at having their egos stroked by the emperor, and Tigress and Mei Ling both rolled their eyes.

Po continued to laugh at Jai every now and then. Tigress hit him on the head and growled at him when she noticed. Po held his head and fearfully backed down.

Jai smirked, "Now, what was it you said to me earlier Po?"

"Shut up." Was his feeble response.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin sat awake on her bedroll. She couldn't get him out of her mind, how could he be so willing to forgive her for what she had done. She sighed and left her room.

It was next to the emperor's in a building separate from the quarters of the Five. It was small, but she didn't need much room. The walls were barren, but so were the walls of her room in the emperor's palace. It was well suited to her.

She walked outside; maybe the fresh air would do her some good. She wandered around the palace grounds. Eventually she came upon the peach tree; there was something mystical about this spot. It had a way of drawing one towards it, especially when they were troubled. It had a way of putting one's mind at ease.

She took a seat under the tree, and gazed out at the stars. Shortly thereafter, Crane came up as well, "You couldn't sleep either?"

She turned her head sharply, surprised by his presence, "No, I couldn't. I just have a lot on my mind."

He sat down next to her, "It's a beautiful night isn't it."

"It is." They both looked up towards the stars.

"So what was on your mind."

She looked at him, and then at the ground nervously.

"Come on," He put his wing around her, "you can always talk to me." He gave that same reassuring smile he had given her before, and again she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's just, can you really be so willing to forgive me?"

"Of course, we had this talk before, remember?"

"But you don't know the things that I've done, I mean I've never outright killed anyone, but I still let it happen, that doesn't make me any better than the people that held the swords."

Crane's face fell. Lin noticed and fought back the tears that tried to make their way to her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be able to forgive her, she was no better than a murderer.

"Lin," Crane began.

She interrupted him, "I understand if you can't forgive me, I don't deserve it any way." She stared at the ground as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lin, I do forgive you," She looked back up at him, "but you need to forgive yourself. You need to move on." He wiped away her tears with his other wing.

She sat in silence for a moment, then threw her wings around him. He returned the gesture and wrapped his wings around her. She buried her face into the plumage on his shoulder and cried silently. He held her close, and let her tears fall. They stayed together for most of the night.

There was something mystical about this spot. It had a way of bringing people together.

* * *

The next day everyone sat in the den for breakfast. The kitchen was far too small to hold so many. They sat in a circle on mats that had been pulled from storage.

The den was a large empty room, sometimes used for meditation. It had a fireplace that provided warmth during the winter, but it was not needed yet. The walls were adorned with intricate paintings, but otherwise bare.

Sheng pulled Shen onto his lap, "I might not be able to give you a festival for your birthday anymore, but what else can I get you?"

Shen thought about it for a long while, "I don't know. I mean, what more do I need. I live in the Jade Palace, I have friends, family, and a good home, can I really ask for more?"

Jai and Mei Ling smiled, they were satisfied with their son's response.

The emperor seemed just as proud as them. They had done a fine job of raising Shen, "Really, you can't think of anything?" he looked up to Mei Ling, "Well then I can think of something I can do for your family."

"What's that?" Shen, Mei Ling, and Jai all asked.

"You'll see when I come back in a few months."

"You're coming back in a few months?" Jai asked.

"Well yes, Ming and I both will be. We have to be here to see your second after all."

"And we can't wait to see your first." Mei Ling said

* * *

Later that night Po and Tigress were in the training hall together. Tigress was thoroughly pummeling Po. He hit the ground again and again.

"Come on Po, you're not even trying."

No he wasn't, but he didn't want to fight her, even if it was just sparring in the training hall. He got off the ground and faced her, "Sorry, but I'm not as good a warrior as you, I haven't been doing this my whole life you know."

"Well you could at least make things a little interesting. I'm getting bored."

Po struck up a defensive stance, "You want interesting, alright, come and get it." As soon as the last words left his muzzle Tigress was on him.

She sent him flying across the training hall and into the wall. He fell onto the floor, lying on his back, "Po, get up." Po didn't respond, Tigress looked worried, "Po." Still nothing, "Po!" she ran over to him.

As soon as she was there Po grabbed her arms, shot up, and pinned her to the wall, arms at her sides, and feet off the ground.

"Po, what the hell, let me go!" She struggled to get herself free, but Po held tight, "What are you doing?" She continued to struggle.

"I'm just making things a little more interesting. Isn't that what you wanted, princess?"

Princess! Oh he was so dead. Tigress struggled furiously to get free, but she couldn't. She eventually submitted and stopped, "So what happens now, Dragon Warrior?"

He smiled and quickly pressed his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss as his lips caressed hers. They stayed together for a long time. When they broke away Po shifted his attention and trailed kisses up and down her neck.

She let out a sharp gasp as his tongue came in contact with her fur. She moaned with pleasure as he touched her skin with his soft lips. His grip loosened and Tigress took advantage. She grabbed his arms and pushed off the wall.

He hit the floor with a resounding thud. She held him to the ground with his arms spread out. Po looked up into her eyes, "So what happens now, Master Tigress?"

She smiled and brought her lips down to meet his for a second time. She surprised him by forcing her tongue into his maw. The coarse appendage ran across his own tongue, and they intertwined.

They stayed together like that as long as they could. As they broke away Tigress rested her head on Po's chest.

In unison they both looked at each other and said, "Gods I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Shifu opted for more sparring in place of the usual routine in the training hall. The obstacle course was becoming a very small task for the Five, and besides, he wanted to give the emperor a good show. He instructed them to pair up as usual.

Jai had other plans, "Or better yet, how about the Five and Dragon Warrior, against me?"

"You think you can handle that?" Mei Ling teased.

"Hey give me some credit, I've survived six years with you haven't I?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "And what is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, nothing."

"Alright," Shifu said, "this should be interesting."

Jai took his place in the center of the ring, as the Five and Po surrounded him. The others found a place in the stands.

The Five assumed their fighting stances, Po took what he thought was a fighting stance and made Kung Fu sound effects as he tried to fight an invisible enemy.

The Five all launched forward. Jai did a back flip high in the air to avoid them. Tigress expected as much and jumped up and over her comrades to land in front of him.

She went after him with a roar, Jai blocked her every attack. Viper slithered behind him and tried to attack him. He fended her off with his tail. He saw monkey jumped towards him from the corner of his eye. His foot was extended, ready to deliver a strong kick.

He ducked under it and grabbed Monkey's leg. Jai spun him in a wide ark, forcing back Tigress and Viper. He released Monkey and sent him flying into the stands. Mei Ling caught him and sat him down next to her.

"Thanks," Monkey said to Mei Ling. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't reenter the fight. He played fair, and he wouldn't be conscious right now if not for Mei Ling's interference.

Mantis jumped up and kicked Jai in the jaw. He staggered back, Po was waiting and delivered a hard hit to Jai's spine. Apparently his training sessions as of late had actually paid off, because Jai was sent straight across the arena and into the wall.

It left a large crack, but he had taken worse hits from Mei Ling. Jai shook off the dust and stood up straight, daring them to come get him. Crane came at him from the side with a flurry of fast kicks. Jai blocked and dodged quickly.

Mantis came at him again while he was distracted, but he was ready. Mantis jumped through the air toward him. Jai extended his fist which collided with Mantis. He was also sent into the stands, though instead of hitting the wall he hit the soft plumage of Lin's extended wing.

Mantis jumped onto Monkey's shoulder and they cheered on their remaining comrades.

Tigress came at him with fists held high. He moved out of the way just in time. Her punch left a section of the wall in ruins.

Viper whipped him in the head with her tail while he was studying the wall. He was dazed, Tigress and Po both came at him from opposite sides. He ducked at the last second, causing them to hit each other. Tigress recovered in the air and slid to a stop, Po hit the opposite wall and fell unconscious.

Jai straightened his spine and looked around the arena. His back was against the wall, and the three remaining opponents were cautiously closing in around him. Tigress lunged at him again, and Jai blocked again. Viper took the opportunity to wrap herself around his legs. With Tigress still on him, and now immobilized, Jai couldn't defend himself as Crane kicked him into the air.

Tigress jumped up after him and tried to deliver a finishing blow, but Jai grabbed her arms and threw her into the ground. There was a thick cloud of dust where she hit.

Viper slithered up Jai's body and gripped his arms, the same way she did when she fought Tai Lung. She brought Jai's fist to connect with his own face, once, twice, the third time Jai moved his head out of the way and Viper hit herself instead. Jai hit her again, and once more. She limply fell to the ground.

The dust cleared and Tigress lay in a small crater with her eyes closed. Crane flew towards Jai one last time. Jai didn't bother to prolong the fight; instead he finished Crane with a nerve strike.

He looked about the arena at the fallen warriors, "We should get them to the infirmary." He woke up Crane.

"That was interesting." Said the emperor

Mantis jumped onto Jai's shoulder, "I want a rematch, we'll take you on any time any place, come on."

Lin flew over to Crane, "You put up a good fight."

"We could've been better."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, he's a strong warrior, I know from experience."

"Jai, and Mei Ling are both pretty strong, and Shen is pretty good for someone so young too. Kung Fu runs through their veins."

Jai carried Po to the infirmary, "Don't suppose you would be willing to help me here?" He said to Mei Ling.

"I'm already carrying someone, remember?" She placed a hand over her belly.

"Right," Jai grunted under Po's weight.

* * *

Po was the first to wake up in the infirmary, "Uhg, my head. What happened?" He held his aching head. He looked around and saw where he was, "And how'd I get here?"

"Tigress knocked you out, and I carried you here." Jai sat between Po and Tigress, Mei Ling sat on his lap.

"Huh, oh yeah, I remember now, how'd the fight end?"

"With four people unconscious, two in the stands and me still standing."

Tigress woke up next. She sat up slowly, "That was fun, we should do that again sometime." She heard her bones crack as she sat up straight, "Though, maybe not too soon."

"You alright? I wasn't too rough was I?"

"I've had worse. Po, I think those sessions have paid off pretty well. I'm a bit surprised that you didn't take Jai out with that punch."

Jai scoffed, "Are you kidding, that was nothing compared to what she" he looked at Mei Ling, "puts me through every day."

Mei Ling scowled at him, he grinned sheepishly. Mei Ling leaned in close to him, "You're lucky you're cute." She pecked his lips.

* * *

That night Lin flew through the sky. She felt like she was almost able to reach out and touch the stars. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh clean air. It was peaceful tonight, a nice night to fly. She almost fell from the sky as something else rushed by her. She righted herself and looked around. She couldn't see what had flown by her.

"Nice night to fly isn't it?" his voice came from above her.

She looked up, "Crane?"

He drifted down to her height, "Could you not sleep again?"

"Your wing seems to have healed nicely."

In truth, no it hadn't, flying was actually putting him through a great deal of pain. Not that he would let it show, "Yeah, It might not be fully healed yet, but I can fly again." He managed to muster a smile.

"Crane, you're a bad liar. Would you like to get back to the ground?"

"Would you mind?"

She cracked a smile and flew back down towards the palace. They landed in the courtyard.

Crane held his sore wing, "So what are you doing out so late?"

"I just thought it would be a nice night to go flying." She looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry if I ruined that for you."

"No, no not at all, I'm glad you came. So what are you doing out tonight?"

He turned away to hide the blush that came across his face, "I, umm, I, well, I thought it would be nice, to, to spend a little, more time with you." He scratched the back of his long neck.

"Oh, well, that, that's very kind of you. I'm glad that I could spend more time with you as well."

They turned to each other, both feeling quite nervous. Their eyes met, and they were transfixed by each other's gaze. They leaned in closer, and Crane's wings slowly wrapped around her, and they kissed.

* * *

A/N: That fight scene was a bit short, was it not? Otherwise though I'm satisfied with this chapter. Anyhow read and review, I always look forward to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came and Shen walked out of his room and towards the training hall. He looked towards the swinging clubs and sighed. He wanted to try them out for himself, but he also didn't want to run the hundred laps around the mountain that his mother would make him do when she found out. She had strictly forbid him to go near the swinging clubs. He thought he was ready for it, but she didn't, maybe she was right, or maybe she was just being overprotective of him as his father is of her.

Could he blame her though? She was a mother, every instinct told her to protect her cub at any cost. Just as every instinct told Jai to do the same for Mei Ling.

Still, he needed to train. He had been neglecting his own training in favor of teaching Zai. He had managed to finish scroll three hundred just as his birthday rolled around, but he should've had more. He may have been pushing too hard, asking for too much too fast, but he was determined to beat his father's record. Follow in his paw prints, master the scrolls, travel the world, he wanted to be just like him.

He pulled a lever near the door that would activate the obstacles on the training course. There was the sound of gears turning, and seconds later the clubs started to swing, the wooden warriors started to spin, and the field of flames started to shoot up streams of fire.

He bypassed the clubs and hopped onto the rim of the jade tortoise. Arrows shot at him from every direction, oh yes this was so much safer than the clubs. Still, he caught one of the arrows and used it as a staff to deflect the others.

When they stopped flying he jumped into the midst of the wooden warriors. He ducked and weaved through them with skill. Blocking their strikes and returning them. He demolished a few of them as he went through the course, but mostly played defensively.

He made it through them and into the field of flames. Immediately fire started to reach up to him. He dodged the fire as it shot up. It was getting uncomfortably close. He felt the intense heat rising up around him. One jet of fire singed his tail. He jumped off the training course, nursing the smarting appendage. It only hit the tip of his tail, it would heal, but the fur was black and charred. He touched the blackened fur and hissed in pain as pieces of it fell off.

Viper slithered into the hall and saw him, with a pained expression and holding his tail. She went over to him, "Shen, are you alright." She noticed his burnt tail, "What happened?"

Viper had been like a second mother to both him and Zai the last couple of weeks. Maybe being around them was enough to awaken her maternal instincts, just as it had done to Tigress. Even if she wasn't mother to either Shen or Zai, she loved and cared for them as though they were her own.

"Nothing, I just haven't been training enough lately." He let go of his tail.

Viper followed his tail as it swayed, "You sure, maybe we should put something on that."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I've gotten slower though, I need to get back to training."

She touched the tip of his tail, he cringed and yelped in pain, "Uh-huh, yeah, come with me. You can get back to training later, first we'll get something to clean and soothe that wound."

He groaned and followed Viper.

* * *

Jai and Mei Ling were in the infirmary. Jai was getting stitches for four rather deep gashes across his chest. Mei Ling had gotten carried away during their sparring match, again; she had a bad habit of doing that when she was pregnant the first time too.

Mei Ling was apologizing profusely as the doctor finished stitching Jai, "I'm sorry Jai, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck when the doctor was finished.

"Mei, don't worry about it. I'll be okay." She would often get carried away, then she would immediately have a change of heart and feel terrible about what she had done, then she would apologize repeatedly, often to the point of tears, and then she would try to make it up to him, which could sometimes get very awkward, like now.

She pressed her lips against his, "I promise I'll make it up to you." She licked the fur on his neck.

Jai lost his voice for a moment as Mei Ling's tongue came in contact with his flesh, "Mei," He purred with pleasure as she pushed him down onto the bed, still caressing his neck with her lips, "stop," he pushed her away, "not here." He said in a whisper.

Mei Ling looked around and turned red when she saw all eyes on them, "Oh, right, later then."

Jai replaced his shirt with a new one, that wasn't torn from Mei Ling's claws. Viper and Shen came in at that time. Mei Ling and Jai came over to them.

Mei Ling was the first to notice Shen's singed tail, "What happened?"

"Field of Flames," Viper said.

Shen's burnt tail swayed, "I haven't been training enough. I've been too busy teaching Zai."

"We really should get your training back on track, maybe we could let Po and Tigress take over Zai's training for a while." Jai suggested.

"Well first we need to get something for that burn." Mei Ling said.

"Really," Shen protested, "It's fine." Viper touched his tail again, causing him to wince, he bit his lip to keep from making any sound, "Okay fine, burn first, then training."

They proceeded to put a cooling ointment on Shen's tail, which, ironically, burned like hell at first, but it did eventually soothe the aching appendage. They all left the infirmary with Shen stroking his sore, and now partially bald, tail.

Viper went off to find Po and Tigress, while Jai and Mei Ling got back to Shen's training, as promised.

* * *

She found them in the kitchen. Tigress sat on Po's lap as he fed her.

"Hey viper," Po greeted her, "what's up?"

Viper crawled into a chair and looked at the two, "That's sweet; but I came here to ask you something."

"Shoot,"

"Would you to mind training Zai, Shen thinks he's been neglecting his own training for a while."

Tigress finished the last of the food, "He's mastered three hundred scrolls by age six, and he thinks he need to train _more_?"

"Yeah, I think he's trying to beat Jai's record for being the youngest to master the scrolls."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Sure we can train Zai, I don't think we've been spending enough time with him anyway."

"Thanks, I'm sure Shen will be glad to get back to his training. I just hope he doesn't push himself too hard."

"If he's anything like Jai, and he is, he'll definitely try to push himself too hard."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Mei," Jai followed his wife throughout their home, "please, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."_

"_It's nothing Jai, just forget about it." She said sternly, but the way she paced about the house, and the way her tail swayed and twitched frantically, said differently._

"_Mei, we haven't been married for long, but I know something's bothering you." He took her into his arms with her back against his chest, "I love you, and I don't want to see you like this, so please just tell what's wrong."_

"_Nothing's wrong." She said a little more softly, "It's just," she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder, "I don't know if I'm ready for this."_

"_Ready for what?" he nuzzled her cheek._

"_Jai, I went to the doctor the other day."_

"_I know, what did he say?"_

_She turned around and gripped his shoulders, "He said, he said that, that I'm," she didn't meet his gaze._

"_Mei, what did he say?"_

"_Jai," she looked up into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."_

_Jai's face fell in surprise._

_Mei Ling threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, as tears formed in her eyes._

"_Mei, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"_

"_You, you always said that you didn't want kids, that you wanted us to travel the world together instead. I didn't know how you might react, I thought, that you might even be angry."_

_He wiped away her tears, "Mei, how could you think that? I'd do anything for you. Maybe we won't get to see the world, but this should be a joyous occasion nonetheless." His usual carefree smile graced his features._

_She couldn't help but smile back, "I love you."

* * *

_

The next day the emperor was wandering around the palace. He came near the peach tree, but before he reached it he heard two voices, one Lin's, the other, Master Crane.

Lin and Crane sat under the peach tree together again. "We'll be leaving soon." Lin said sorrowfully.

Crane put his wing around her, "But you'll be back, I'll wait for you."

"But what about when we leave again. Crane, I'm sorry, but long distance relationships just don't work."

"But Lin, I love you."

She rested her head against him, "And I you, but you can't leave the Five, and I can't leave the emperor."

Sheng didn't hear the rest, he had no idea the two avian masters felt this way. He raced off to find Jai, they needed to talk.

He threw open the doors to Jai's room.

Mei Ling shot up at the sudden entrance.

At the sight Sheng quickly turned his back to her; at the same time Mei Ling blushed and grabbed the blanket to cover her bare chest.

Jai didn't move, "Sheng, for your sake, I'm assuming you didn't come here to see my wife in her current state, so what the hell are you doing in here."

"Umm, well," Shang stuttered, "I was hoping I could talk to you, about Lin."

"What about her?" Jai still refused to even sit up.

"She seems to, have taken a liking to Master Crane."

Jai finally propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the emperor, "I noticed, and you don't want to break them up by taking her back to the Imperial City, correct?"

That was Jai, always one step ahead of him, "Yes, It is."

Jai sat up, "Alright then, what can we do?"

"Just let her stay here. I can find a new messenger, and I have guards at the palace."

"Are you sure you don't need her?"

"Well, I hate to let her go, but I hate to force her to go even more."

"Well, the Furious Six isn't as catchy, but I suppose I could allow it."

Sheng let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He left the two alone.

Jai groaned and fell back down onto the bed, "We're going to need a bigger palace."

* * *

Meanwhile Tigress, and Po were in the courtyard, instructing Zai just as Mei Ling and Jai did Shen. Po was being used as a training dummy. Zai sent a flurry of attacks his way, while Tigress instructed him, giving him ways to get more power out of his strikes, or correcting his stance and technique, and congratulating and encouraging him when he did something correctly.

That was the difference between her and Shifu. She was much gentler, and she actually offered the words of love that she hadn't received from him for so long. Not long ago she would have been just as harsh and unforgiving as Shifu, and she would have no patience for someone who couldn't perfect the moves right away. Po and Zai had changed her though.

She may not have been able to see it for herself, but she was a wonderful teacher, and mother. She reminded Zai of his own mother in appearance, and in the fact that she was strong willed. She always stood up for what she believed in. His mother was a lover and not a fighter like Tigress, but she wasn't afraid to draw her claws if she needed to.

Po was like his father in that he was always cheerful. His father could come in from the longest day of working in the fields, in the hottest weather, and he would still have a smile on his face, and Zai would run up to him and hug him every day after he would come in.

And his mother would already have dinner cooking. His two older brothers would come in after their father, and they would go into the kitchen to eat.

Then came the day in the market, the day the bandits came. What had they done to his family? Were they dead, did they kill them, or worse? Were they still out there, were they alive, were they searching for him? What had they done to his family? Just the thought made his heart race, his blood boil, and it cut him deeper than any knife could. It hurt him to think of what they could've done to them.

Zai attacked Po with newfound ferocity. Tigress had to pull him back, "Zai, Zai are you alright?"

He had tears brimming in his eyes. The sound of Tigress' voice brought him back, he looked around, "Huh, yeah, I, I'm fine." He was panting heavily, "I just, spaced out for minute."

She wiped away his tears, "Zai, what's wrong?"

"It's just," The tears came back, "my family. I don't know what happened to them."

Tigress held him tight and let him cry on her shoulder, "Zai, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he sniffled, "It wasn't you. I just, don't know what happened. Are they still out there? Are they looking for me? Are they dead, what did they do to them?"

Po wrapped his arms around the both of them, "Hey, come on, don't cry. You've got us now."

He held Tigress tighter.

She felt his tears soak through her shirt, "I know how you feel, I don't know what happened to mine either."

"Your family, what were they like?"

"I don't know, I don't remember them."

He pulled away from her, "You don't remember them?"

"No, I grew up in an Bao Gu." She said sullenly.

"You never knew your family?"

"No."

"Do you ever wonder what happened?"

"All the time, I wonder if they're still out there, I wonder if they wanted me, or if they put me there to get rid of me, I wonder what might have been if I grew up with them instead."

Po put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to him, "But then you wouldn't be the strong woman that you are today, you wouldn't be at the Jade Palace, and I never would have met you."

"And I never would have fallen in love with you." She smiled, "Maybe things are better this way."

Zai hugged her again, "Maybe,"

* * *

A/N: I really haven't put enough of Shen and Zai in this story. I intended to focus more on them in this one, hence the title, but it just hasn't worked out that way. I'll try harder to fit them into the story more in the future, though I'm not promising anything.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days passed uneventfully, then it was the day that the emperor was to leave. Crane and Lin stood at the gate, looking sullen.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing you for a few months." Lin's head was hung low.

"I'll be waiting for you." Crane assured her.

She sighed and looked towards the gate.

"Lin," the emperor's voice came from behind her.

She turned to view him, "When shall we leave sir?"

"Actually Lin, you'll be staying here, if you wish."

Lin's head shot up and her eyes were wide, "What?"

"If you wish, you may stay here with the Five."

Crane was elated, he looked expectantly at Lin, whose beak hung open, "Are, are you sure? I mean, don't you need a guard on the way back to the palace."

"Jai will send a few soldiers with me. I'll be fine. You do wish to stay don't you?"

"Yes!" Lin said quickly and ecstatically, "er, I mean, if you're sure it's okay."

"I'm sure."

"Thank you, your majesty." She bowed deeply to him.

He nodded and walked off. When he was gone Crane smiled wide at Lin, "So you're not leaving after all."

She was overjoyed, she threw her wings around Crane's long scrawny neck and kissed him again. Crane was taken off guard at first, but he wrapped his wings around her body and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Sheng watched the exchange from afar. He could clearly see that they meant what they had said at the tree. He was glad that Lin found someone like Crane, someone who can give her the life she deserves. Not the life she lived before, with nothing but cutthroats and thieves as companions. She wasn't that kind of person. She wasn't meant for that life. The life he was sure she would lead with him though. That was the life she deserved, the life she needed. A normal life, with someone she loved, and who loved her equally, maybe a family even. Isn't that all anyone wants, someone to love, and someone to return that love?

Later, everyone stood at the gate to bid farewell to Sheng.

"We'll see you again soon right?" Mei Ling said.

"Of course, and I'll bring Ming with me. I'm sure she'll be elated when she hears the news."

They each waved him off and he headed out the gate.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, they days became weeks, the weeks became months.

Crane and Lin continued to grow closer. She was an excellent addition to the Five. It took time, but they eventually came to forgive her for her past. She made friends with them quickly after that. She and Tigress developed a sort of friendly rivalry, they often sparred together, usually ending in a draw with both warriors on the verge of passing out. Viper was glad to have a friend who was, at least a little, more feminine than Tigress to hang out with. And Monkey and Mantis were ecstatic to have a third couple to make snide remarks and jokes about.

Mei Ling's belly grew with the passing weeks, along with her temper. Jai was often in the infirmary, mostly for new stitches, and he had a few new scars. But nonetheless, he treated her like a goddess. He and Po worked furiously in the kitchen to feed everyone, especially her. She became agitated very easily when she was hungry.

She was usually calm and collective, but her fuse grew shorter with each passing week, and when she was angry, well, remember Tian? Jai didn't let her out of his sight, even with her short fuse. He was fiercely protective of her. She barely had to lift a finger after a month; Jai was always there when she needed anything. He kept her on a very short leash, which led to more new stitches, but Jai didn't mind. He was willing to do anything, and everything for her.

A month after the emperor had left, a construction crew arrived at the palace. They said they were there on orders from the emperor. Jai read the scroll that they had brought from Sheng. He smiled and allowed them to proceed with their work. He refused to let Mei Ling see what they were doing until it was finished, he did tell her that it was the gift the emperor had mentioned when he was talking to Shen about his birthday, but nothing more.

It took another month to finish, during which time Mei Ling was particularly testy, but when Jai finally let her see what they had built, she was at a loss for words. It was a building right next to the hall of warriors, Jai also had them build a short hall connecting the new building to their room.

Mei Ling walked in when it was finished and saw that it was a room of considerable size, and it was a nursery. It was filled with toys, some clothes, stuffed animals, and such things for the newborn cub. There was a crib near the door with stars mounted on it. They hung off of a wooden pole attached to the crib, and the ceiling was painted black. Lying in the crib and looking up, would be just like looking at the night sky. Not even born yet and he was already starting to spoil the cub.

After about three months had passed, the emperor returned. Mei Ling's baby was due any day. The emperor returned with a large caravan this time. It wasn't for him, it was for his wife. He treated her like a goddess just as Jai did with Mei Ling. Ming was also a grey wolf, with radiant green eyes, and shining silver fur. She was a little smaller than Mei Ling.

Jai pulled open the gate to reveal the emperor and empress. Mei Ling ran up to Ming, she would've hugged her if not for the bundle in her arms. Mei Ling looked down at the blue blanket in Ming's arms. She gently pulled the blanket aside to reveal the pup that was wrapped in it. He was fast asleep, couldn't have been more than a week old. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

"His name is Li." Ming said in a hushed tone, so as not to disturb him.

Mei Ling resisted the urge to pet the fur on his head, "He looks just like his father."

While Mei Ling was admiring the infant that Ming carried, Sheng was with Jai, "So did you like the little present I sent?"

"Yes, we love your 'little' present. Thank you for that, it saves me a lot of trouble."

"I thought you might enjoy it. Will we be staying in the same room that I was in last time?"

"If you don't mind, and if you'd like the bundle of joy in Ming's arms can stay in Lin's room.

"His name is Li, and are you sure Lin won't mind?"

"I'm sure she won't mind sharing a room with Crane."

"So those two have been doing well have they?"

"Very, Po and Tigress too, I personally have gotten some fresh scars from Mei Ling, though my fur covers most of them, and I've had to buy an entirely new wardrobe thanks to her claws."

"So you've been doing well then?"

"We're both alive, so yes we've been doing well."

"What about Shen, and Zai?"

"Zai's birthday came and passed. Tigress has made a good mother, but despite everything, I still don't think he's fully gotten past his real family yet."

"I see, it's a tragedy what happened to him, and to his family."

"I know, Lin couldn't sleep for a week after she learned what happened to them. She wasn't there to see what happened. She had flown ahead of the others, but she still thinks she's as much to blame as them. I don't know, nor do I want to know, where she would be without Crane. He's helped her a lot, to forget her past and move on. Shen's been a big help to Zai as well. What Zai desperately needs though, is closure. If he only knew what happened to them, maybe he could move on."

"I wish I could help."

"There's little any of us could do, but we should be happy. You have a beautiful son, and Mei Ling and I have our second child on the way, it should be a joyous occasion."

"You're right, I can't wait to see the new cub in that crib."

"Well you shouldn't have to wait too much longer; it should be any day now."

Sheng looked back at Ming, the other occupants of the palace had all gathered to see their pup. He smiled, he finally had the son that he had wanted for so long, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Later that afternoon Mei Ling and Jai were in the den, which now doubled as the dining hall, meditating.

Well, Jai was watching Mei Ling as she attempted to meditate. It seems that every time she would actually get herself to a meditative state, the baby would start to kick and bring her right back to reality.

She groaned as this happened for about the hundredth time, "You'll be glad to know that this one seems eager to learn Kung Fu too."

He chuckled, "It just means that the baby is healthy, you should be glad for it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to feel it, every time I start to relax too."

He sat down behind her and massaged her shoulders, "Does this help you relax." She smiled a little. He trailed kisses up and down her neck, and continued to work her tired muscles, she purred with pleasure.

The unborn cub kicked again, "Oh quite you." Mei Ling teased.

Jai continued to massage her, and he playfully nipped at her neck.

"Jai, despite what I put you through, you know I love you, right?"

"I know," He moved his hands over her belly and felt the infant moving inside, "Someone seems excited."

"Someone needs to hurry up and be born; I'm getting tired of carrying you around all the time." The baby started kicking again.

Jai chuckled again, "I don't think it likes being rushed."

Mei Ling spoke to her unborn child, "Come on, aren't you ready to see the world yet." It stopped its frenzy. Mei Ling leaned back against Jai's chest, "I'll take that as a no. Just as stubborn as you, and not even born yet."

"Me, you're one to talk."

She smiled, "Okay fine, that comes from both of us."

"I hope he has your eyes." Jai kissed her forehead.

Mei Ling rubbed her enlarged belly, "I hope it's a she."


	11. Chapter 11

While Mei Ling and Jai were in the den, Tigress and Po were in the training hall with Shen and Zai. They both had been training hard the past three months, Shen had mastered thirty more scrolls, at his rate he might just beat his father's record. Zai had mastered the next five, giving him a total of seven, impressive considering he'd been training only for a few months. Shen had a gift for Kung Fu from birth, and Zai was just determined, and a hard worker. He didn't have Shen's skill for the art, but he had his dedication.

Po and Zai were on the ground, sweating and panting. Tigress was tiring out as well, but Shen kept going.

"Shen," Tigress spoke between heavy breaths, "why, don't we, take a break."

"I'm not even tired yet." He replied, but the sweat on his brow and heavy breaths told a different story.

Tigress caught him as he jumped up to deliver a hook kick to her ribs, "Well I am." He squirmed to get out of her grip, "What's gotten into you lately? You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm fine, let me go." He kept squirming.

Tigress sat him down on the ground between herself and Po, "You're not fine, something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." He said tersely.

"No you're not. You're covering it up with training, and I wrote the book on that, so don't try to deny it."

His face fell and he was silent.

"Come on," Po said in a caring tone, "you can talk to us."

He stared at the ground.

"Is it the new baby?" Zai spoke up.

Shen looked over to him, then slowly turned his gaze back towards the ground.

Zai climbed over Po and sat next to Shen, "I had two older brothers who went through the same thing."

Shen looked up to Zai. His face still contorted with depression, and ears flat against his head.

Zai put a hand on his shoulder, "You're worried that they won't have as much time for you with the new cub."

Shen averted his gaze, and nodded his head just slightly.

Tigress pulled him into her lap, "Hey, don't worry about that, I know Jai, and he wouldn't let that happen." Her tone was soft and sweet.

Zai playfully punched his arm, "My parents had three kids and they never let something like that happen."

Shen smiled, just a little.

"And if Jai can master the thousand, I'm sure another kid won't be a challenge" Po offered. That earned a slightly bigger smile.

Tigress held him tighter, "And besides, you've always got Aunt Tigress."

Shen brightened a little, "Maybe you're right, maybe I shouldn't worry."

"Of course we're right." Tigress tickled him, "Now, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." They stood and headed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Li lay in his crib that was now in Lin's room. He felt the presence of others around him. He couldn't see who they were, he had yet to open his eyes, while their presence wasn't discomforting, it was a bit overwhelming. He could feel they're eyes on him, and he didn't like it. He started to cry.

Ming picked up her son from his crib. Viper, Lin, Crane, and her husband were all in the room with her. Viper and Lin wanted to stay with Li, and who could blame them, who wouldn't love the newborn pup. Crane and Sheng were just glad to see the three so happy.

Li felt two arms grab him, he might not have been able to see, but he could tell that it was his mother. It was so warm and comforting. She held him to her chest and rocked him back and forth. He started to settle back down. The others started to file out of the room, and he was quite again.

The others left the room, leaving Ming with her husband and son. Li put a paw to his mother's breast.

"I think he's hungry." She said

"I'll leave you two alone then." Sheng kissed his wife's cheek and left the room

Ming removed her shirt and took a seat on the bed. She draped Li's blanket over her bare chest as he started to suckle his mother's teat. She rocked back and forth, and hummed as she nourished him.

She finally had a child of her own. They had both wanted a pup for so long. They finally got their wish. Ming finally had the pleasure of bringing new life into the world, and he was beautiful, perfection in her eyes.

Lin was in Crane's room since Li had taken over hers.

"Wasn't he just so cute?" Lin and Viper had been talking about Li all the way back to the bunkhouse, and now she was still talking about him with Crane.

"Yeah, he was." Crane loved Lin, and he loved to see her so happy, but all this talk of children was starting to make him a bit uncomfortable.

"Crane, something wrong?" Lin had been with Crane long enough to know when something was bothering him.

"No, nothing at all." He took a seat on his bed

Lin sat next to him, "You're still a bad liar. Is all this talk of children making you uncomfortable hon?"

He wrapped a wing around her, "You know me too well."

"I think you'd make a wonderful father."

"I don't know about that."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're great with Shen and Zai."

"Yeah, but that's not the same as having kids of my own. I don't know if I'm ready to take on a responsibility like that."

"Well there's no rush. You don't need to worry about kids just yet."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Do you, want kids?"

"I don't know, maybe someday. Of course I'd need the right man for that."

"Really, what would he be like?"

"Well he'd have to be strong, someone who could hold his own in a fight. He'd have to be humble, not letting fame or fortune go to his head. He'd have to be selfless, always putting the needs of others before his own," She nuzzled his long neck, "and he'd have to love me like I love him."

He held her closer, "You know I love you, right?"

"I know."

* * *

A/N: An eagle and a crane hybrid, hmmm, wonder what that would be like. Well, while I ponder this, if you guys would kindly read, review, favorite, subscribe, and all that good stuff, that would be lovely. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

_Jai walked down the steps leading to the Sacred Peach Tree. He could hear her tears fall as he left. He hated to leave her like this, but she didn't need him anymore. She was stronger now; he knew she could take care of herself._

_He made it down that path and made his way to the gate of the Jade Palace, it was a journey just to get down to the village. He stopped several times to look back; he thought of Tigress, would she be alright without him? He hoped she would._

_He made his way into the valley, he didn't bring any supplies with him, and he didn't stop for any. All he had was a coin purse with enough money for food and shelter. It should last him a few weeks, maybe a month. He walked slowly through the valley, taking in the sights, sounds and scents one last time, the smell of the noodles and broth coming from a noodle shop nearby, the sight of all the lanterns hanging from buildings, and the sounds of each footfall of the many citizens as they went about their business. No one paid him much mind as he made his way through the crowds. _

_He really didn't know anyone in the valley, save for a few of the shop keepers, Shifu had kept him at the Palace most of the time. He occasionally sent him and Tigress down to the village to run errands, such as gathering supplies for the palace, but that was about the only time either of them were allowed outside the palace walls. _

_He looked out at the Thread of Hope. This would be the only time he'd ever been outside the valley, as far as he could remember anyway. He took a deep breath and set foot onto the first wooden bridge, after this there was no turning back. He'd made his decision, and he would follow through with it. It took him the better part of the day to make it across all of the bridges. _

_He was tired and hungry when he had made it out of the valley. He hadn't anticipated just how long it would take to make it across the bridges, since he had never actually been across them before. He sat under a tree and leaned against it. He let his head fall back and he saw, much to his relief, that the tree bore fruit, more specifically, apples. He delivered a swift kick to the trunk and caused the succulent red orbs to fall. He ate as many as he could stomach and continued on. It wasn't much of a meal, but it was enough to keep him going.

* * *

_

Tigress was in a place she hadn't visited in a very long time. She couldn't remember why she hadn't been her for so long; she had just been so focused on Kung Fu that she had forgotten about it. There were weeds growing now, showing just how long it had been, but it was no less relaxing.

She used to come up here when she needed to be alone, to get away from Kung Fu, and to unwind. Though she had eventually stopped taking breaks and focused solely on her training.

It was a hot spring. It was in the forest behind the Jade Palace. Warm soothing crystal clear waters produced a veil of steam.

She stripped herself of her clothing and slowly waded into the water. It did so much to ease her tired muscles. She needed this badly; it had been years since she'd taken the opportunity to relax and soothe her aching muscles. After so many years of such neglect, the water felt astounding. She sunk lower in the water, allowing it to pour over all her muscles. It soothed the aches and pains of all those years of training, melting them away. Why had she not spent more time here? She needed this, so desperately.

She lay her head down in the grass on the edge of the hot spring. She closed her eyes, and drifted off.

She awoke soon to the sound of footfalls. She looked to where the sound was coming from. Who could possibly find her, only she knew where this spot was, or so she thought. Jai came from the trees, he seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Jai, what are you doing here, and how did you find this place?" She questioned.

"What, you didn't really think you could keep this a secret from me did you?" he laughed, "Please Tigress, you couldn't hide your almond cookies from me."

"That doesn't answer my first question."

"You're right, and I could ask you the same thing. Judging from the overgrown weeds I'd say you haven't been here in a long time."

"No, I haven't been here for a long time, too focused on my training, but I needed some time to relax. I haven't allowed myself the luxury in some time. What about you? I'm surprised you're not with Mei Ling."

"She's resting, and I needed to get away from her for awhile, she's in a particularly testy mood today."

"I see, she seems to have been in a bad mood for the last few days."

"Yes, but I can't say I blame her. The baby should be coming soon, and she's rarely had a moment's peace the last few days. I do what I can to help, but whatever happens, it'll all be worth it to see that newborn cub in her arms."

Tigress stared off into her own world.

"Tigress,"

"Hm, what?" She looked back up at Jai.

"You spaced out. Something on your mind?"

"Nothing important."

He took a seat on a rock next to the hot spring, "Not thinking of cubs of your own are you?"

"No, besides, I couldn't have children with Po anyway."

"I don't know about that. I'm a cross between two different species, I shouldn't have been able to have children either, but now I have Shen, and I'll have another very soon."

"But a panda and a tiger? I love Po, but I doubt that would work, and even if it did what would the cubs be like?"

"Well," he leaned in closer to her, "you won't know until you try."

She turned away from him. When she looked back, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: I grow impatient. I simply can't wait to see your reactions in a few of the coming chapters. Please review so that I may update faster, I've already finished writing this, how quickly I update is entirely up to you guys. Also I'd like to say thank you to Spartan guy and Kippis for your faithful reviews. Cyber cookies for you, and everyone else, thanks for reading, but no cookie for you, unless you review.


	13. Chapter 13

_He made it to another village by morning, it was small, not much to see. He bought a substantial meal and a bag that he could use to carry supplies. He threw it over his shoulder as he left the store. He saw a group of shady looking boars walk past as he did so. There were five, and each had a sword strapped to his waist. He followed them. They walked into an inn._

_They went up to the front desk. The owner of the inn, a lioness, turned to see them. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Jai stood hidden in the corner of the room. _

"_You got our money?" one of the boars asked._

_The lioness backed away from the desk, "Just give me a little more time. I'll have it I swear."_

_The boar, who seemed to be the leader, snorted, "Time's up, but if you don't have the money, there is another way you can pay."_

_He drew his sword and stepped behind the counter. The lioness backed away another step. He grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. He pressed the sword to her throat to silence the scream that begged to escape. The other boars watched and laughed derisively as he moved the sword down to her chest._

_Jai had seen more than enough. He stepped out into the center of the room, just behind the boars, "Leave her alone."_

_They turned around to see him, and burst out laughing, "Oh, and what are you going to do pipsqueak?" one said. Jai was only thirteen, and still had a considerable way to go before he would reach his full height, he was much smaller than the massive boars._

_He looked into the lioness eyes. Tears were brimming in them, yet they still begged him to run, to save himself, but Jai wouldn't back down. He had mastered the thousand scrolls for a reason, to protect good people like her, from people like them._

_Jai, growled at them. The leader of them looked at him threateningly "I think you need to learn your place boy."_

_Two of the boars stepped forward, he hit one with a nerve strike and the other with a kick that sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall hard, but managed to get back to his feet. The three drew their swords and slowly approached him. One swung at him, Jai jumped up and onto the sword. _

_The boar stared at him as he stood on the edge of his sword. Jai hit him with a powerful punch and sent him flying across the room as well. The other two barley dodged him as he went by._

_He was out of the fight. The last two lunged at him at once. He jumped up, grabbed them by the heads, and spun around quickly. _

_They hit the floor dazed and disoriented. He finished them with two more nerve strikes. The last boar released the stunned lioness and ran towards Jai. He swung at him and Jai ducked under it. _

_He jumped up and kicked the boar in the jaw, then in his fat belly. The boar fell to his knees gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. Jai slammed his elbow into the back of the boar's head knocking him out.

* * *

_

Jai recalled the memories of his journeys as he meditated. That was very early in them, just a day after he left the Jade Palace. Those boars were hardly a fight. For someone who had mastered every scroll, it was no challenge.

He was at the peach tree to meditate. He liked this spot, and so did Oogway. He came here many times with the old tortoise.

Mei Ling came up the path to the tree. She took a seat next to Jai, and looked out over the valley.

Jai awoke from his meditation, "What brings you here?"

"It's peaceful here."

"Oogway loved to come here."

"I wish I could've met him."

"I wish you could've too, but he was about a thousand years old, it was his time."

"True. What was he like?"

"Oogway? He was a great man, a magnificent warrior, yet also a man of peace. He was humble; he never took anything for granted, he counted his blessings. He was kind, always putting the needs of others before his own."

"He sounds a lot like you."

"No, he's not like me, I'm like him. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father. He raised me, he made me into the man I am today." Jai looked up to the heavens, and for the first time; he felt the impact of Oogway's death weigh down on him.

Mei Ling wrapped her arms around him, "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine, besides," he smiled again, "if I know Oogway, he's not really gone. No longer of this world maybe, but he's still with us."

As if to confirm this a sudden wind came and blew three peach blossoms off the tree. They swirled once around the pair and then blew away.

Jai watched them fly away, "No, he's not gone."

* * *

_Shen could see his mother. He wasn't with her. She was in her room, and there was something else there. Mei Ling was backed into a corner, and the thing was coming closer. It was a tall and bulky figure. It towered over her._

"_What do you want?" She said._

"_I want him to know the pain he's caused." From its voice one could tell that it was male._

"_What have we done to you?" She was afraid, and that was rare._

"_You took her from me!"_

"_We took nothing from you!"_

"_Liar!"_

_Mei Ling felt the wall behind her. The man snarled at her, she did the same and leapt forward at him. The man soon got the better of her and held her tightly against his chest. He revealed his sharp claws._

Shen woke suddenly, panting, and in a cold sweat. He shot up and looked around him. He was still in his bed, in his own room. There was no one there. He lay his head back down, still panting slightly, but his breathing slowed back down shortly. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. _Just a dream_ he told himself _just a bad dream.

* * *

_

God I'm so subtle aren't I. Well it sounds like something's going down very soon doesn't it. You're probably all going to hunt me down after reading some of the later chapters. Well, my only regret is that I don't get to see your faces (Joker style laughter, with Mark Hamill's voice of course.)


	14. Chapter 14

_The lioness stared down at Jai._

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

"_Yes," she replied, "I am now, thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"_

"_No thank you, I'm only glad I could help."_

"_Please, I insist. You've done me a great service, there must be something I can do for you."_

_Jai looked around the room at the fallen boars, "Well," he looked back at the lioness, "I could use a room."_

_She smiled, "Of course." She went up to her desk and took a key from it, "Stay as long as you like."_

_He took the key from her, he looked back at the boars, "Is there someone who can get rid of them."_

"_Yes, I'll have the village guards take them away."_

_Jai thanked her for the room before going up to see it. It was very spacious, with a regal carpet, a wardrobe, and a large soft bed. Jai immediately lie down on the bed, and fell asleep soon. He hadn't slept the night before, and he had barely even stopped to rest. He slept the rest of the day and night._

_When dawn broke he reluctantly left the comfort of the bed and went back down to the front desk. He returned the key to the owner._

_She took the key from him, "Leaving so soon, where could you be off to in such a hurry?"_

_Jai shrugged, "Well, I can't say that I know."_

"_What do you mean you don't know? You can't just be wandering around China."_

"_I guess I am just wandering around China."_

_She knelt down to his height, "What's your name?"_

"_My name is Jai."_

"_Jai, don't you have a place to return to, a place to call home."_

"_I do, but I want to see the rest of the world."_

"_Well, you're welcome to live your life however you want to, but just know that you're always welcome here."_

"_Thank you. If I do come back, what can I call you?"_

"_Call me Ci, Ci Shi."_

"_Ci, I'll remember that." With that he started towards the door._

_He made his way down the winding road away from the village. He didn't know where he was going or when he would be there. He just knew that he would get there, soon enough.

* * *

_

Shen was sluggish today. He was practicing in the courtyard with his parents, but his movements were sloppy. He had bags under his eyes. He didn't get back to sleep after his dream last night. None of this escaped his father's notice.

"Shen, are you feeling alright?" His father asked as he blocked a weak punch.

"I'm okay." He lied.

"You look tired. You sleep well?"

"Well enough."

"What exactly does well enough mean?" Jai crouched down so that he was at Shen's height.

"Nothing, just, had a bad dream, is all."

His mother stood, with some difficulty, from her seat in the stands, and came down to them, "What happened in the dream?"

Shen stopped fighting his father, and sat on the ground, with his back against the wall, "Well, you were there," he looked at Mei Ling, who sat down next to him, along with Jai, "And there was someone else there, a man." He paused, recalling the dream, "He kept coming towards you, and you were backed into a corner. He said that you took something from him. You said you didn't, but he didn't believe you. He kept coming. I don't know what he wanted, but you seemed afraid. You lunged at him, but he grabbed you, and he drew his claws, and then I woke up." He looked up at his mother worriedly. The dream had been so real, he was afraid of losing her.

She took him into her arms and they nuzzled each other, "You don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Jai looked to the clouds, wishing Oogway were still here. Everyone at the palace looked up to him, they always expected him to know what to do, but he was not omniscient. He didn't know what this dream meant, or if it was a dream at all.

* * *

Po and Crane were searching for Tigress and Lin.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Crane was nervous.

"Stop worrying."

Crane took a few meditative breaths to calm himself.

"Look, you love Lin, and she loves you, so what do you have to be nervous about?"

He took one last deep breath, "You're right, I shouldn't be worried, but we still need to find them."

"Yeah, where could they be?"

"Where could who be?" Viper asked as she, Shifu, Zai and the rest of The Five came out of the training hall.

Po ran up to Tigress, "Tigress, there you are. Have you seen Lin?"

Jai, Mei Ling, and Shen came up to them next, "I think she's with Sheng, and Ming." Mei Ling said.

Speak of the devil, Sheng, Ming, Lin and Li came next.

"Lin," Crane ran over to her. He pulled her into the center of the group, as Po did the same with Tigress, "Lin,"

"Tigress,"

"Po and I have something very important to ask the two of you."

Lin and Tigress shared a glance then looked back to the males.

Po and Crane got down on one knee. The females' eyes grew wide.

In unison Crane and Po asked, "Will you marry me?"

Tigress and Lin were shocked into silence for a moment. Then they both grew wide smiles and shouted, "Yes!" Then proceeded to take the males into two long fervent kisses. Po took a shining golden ring from his pocket and placed it on Tigress' hand. He then threw a second smaller ring to Crane who placed it on Lin's talon.

The others were ecstatic for them, especially Viper. She was so joyous she was hopping up and down like a spring.

They each offered their own words of congratulations and wished them many years together, until Mei Ling caught everyone's attention.

Her face fell. She placed one hand over her abdomen, and one on Jai's shoulder. Everyone looked at her worriedly. She looked at Jai and smiled again, "It's time."

A/N: One thing I'd like to say. Ci Shi, means female lion. Finally the newest addition to the Jade Palace is coming. I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm sure you're all just as excited as i am. I can't wait to post the next chapter. R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Mei Ling was in the infirmary. Jai stood by her side, holding her hand as she birthed their cub. The others waited outside. They heard Mei Ling's agonized screams.

They cringed as the screams increased in intensity. Tigress turned to Ming, "Is childbirth really that painful?" Everyone else turned to her as well.

"It's worth it." She looked down at Li and rocked him in her arms. He was surprisingly quite considering all that was going on around him.

Mei Ling gripped Jai's hand with white knuckles, "Jai, remind me to kill you for this." She screamed again.

"That's the Mei Ling I know and love." He used his free hand to stroke the fur on her head.

Outside the only ones that were calm were Ming, Sheng, and Li. The others were scared to death. Hearing a woman as strong as Mei Ling, someone they all looked up to, in so much pain, was not comforting.

The pain stopped, and her screams were replaced by the crying of a cub, "It's a girl." She heard the nurse, a female rabbit, say. She wrapped the newborn in a blanket and gave her to Mei Ling. The cub stopped crying when placed in her mother's arms. Mei Ling stared down at her cub with a wide smile, as a sense of pure ecstasy overwhelmed her.

She was a mountain cat like Mei Ling, and her fur was short, and a light black color, with some darker spots scattered across her body.

Jai clenched and unclenched the hand that Mei Ling held in her death grip, "We need a name." He said to her, as he looked down on the newest addition to their family.

"Jia," She said, never taking her eyes off the beautiful cub.

Outside the others all heard the deafening silence, Mei Ling's screaming had stopped, and so had the baby's crying. The door slid open and a female rabbit stood there, "Crane, Lin, Shen, they want you to come in first." She said.

Crane and Lin walked inside, Shen ran ahead, he saw the cub, "So I have a sister."

"Yes you do." Jai said, "So when she's sixteen you'll help me scare off any boy that comes near her right?" Shen smiled, Mei Ling groaned and rolled her eyes.

Crane, and Lin laid eyes upon little Jia, "She's beautiful." Lin said.

Mei Ling looked at her, "We were wondering, would you two like to be the godparents."

Lin looked at Crane, surprised by the offer, then back to Mei Ling, "We'd be honored."

"Glad to hear it. Would you tell the others they can come in now?"

Crane did, while Lin continued to admire the newborn. The rest of the palace occupants filed in. They all admired the bundle of joy in Mei Ling's arms. Even Shifu had to smile and admit how cute she was.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mei Ling looked at Shifu.

Shifu also seemed surprised by the offer, but he smiled nonetheless and held out his arms. Mei Ling handed Jia over to her Yeh-Yeh. Shifu held the cub in his arms, and the same feeling of ecstasy that washed over Mei Ling over took him. He smiled as she reached up and cooed.

Jia stroked his whiskers, then pulled one of them out. Shifu cringed at the pain, but couldn't help but laugh as the little cub ran it through her hands. She nipped at the tip of it, then curled up into a little black furry ball. Shifu gave the cub back to her mother.

Mei Ling held her a little while longer, while the others continued to watch over and admire her. As they left Mei Ling handed her over to Jai, who took her to the nursery that the emperor had built for them. He placed her sleeping form into the crib.

* * *

Mei Ling stayed in the infirmary until nightfall. She now lay in bed with Jai. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Jia," he said, "I like that name."

"I thought you might. This is the last time I'm doing this though."

"Doing what?"

"I think two is enough."

"Ah, I see. I can respect that." She snuggled closer to Jai, and they both fell asleep. Surprisingly they both got a full night's sleep. The silence worried them, Jia was awfully quiet. Their worries diminished however when morning came, and she started to cry.

Mei Ling and Jai both left their room for the nursery adjacent to it. Mei Ling picked her up, and her cries softened, she let out a whimper and tugged at Mei Ling's shirt. Jai left the two alone.

He ran into Sheng as he left the hall of warriors, "Sheng, good morning. Where's Ming?"

"With Li, what about Mei Ling?"

"With Jia."

"I see. So, do you plan on any more?"

"No, we agree that two is enough, or rather, Mei Ling thinks two is enough, and I'm not stupid enough to argue. What about you?"

"We'll wait till Li is older to have any more. Between him and the country, we've got our hands pretty full. Speaking of which, I'm sorry to say that this may be the last time I'm able to visit for a very long time."

"I understand, you are still the emperor. The country needs you more than we do, and so does your son."

"I'm glad that you understand. I'll be sure to come back when Li is older though."

"I'll be waiting, I'd like to see how he and Jia get along."

"I'm sure they'll be fast friends, especially if she's anything like you."

"I hope she's more like her mother."

"So she'll scare off any males that get too close?"

"Precisely,"

"Not even a day old and you're already being overprotective. That sounds like the Jai we know and love."

"And you're not; you have your entire palace guard camping outside the village for Li."

"Hey, I'm the emperor, I can't be too careful."

"I think we both have issues."

"Agreed,"

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to say that the name Jia, is not a simple rearranging of the letters in Jai's name. It's a shout out to Luna's "Memoirs". Jia was Tigress' birth name in her story. R&R, that is all.


	16. Chapter 16

_Jai was in a large village, there were a great many shops, eateries, and sizable homes, and more importantly, it was host to an annual Kung Fu tournament. Jai had seen the flyer at the entrance to the town and was quick to enter into the tournament. He, at fourteen, was only old enough to enter the junior division. Too bad they didn't know about his mastery of the scrolls, the more experienced fighters might have been a challenge._

_His opponents fell quickly. He tried to prolong the fights, for the sake of putting on a good show, but he never got a scratch. In the later matches he grew bored and started finishing his fights fast with nerve attacks and more powerful strikes. He quickly became a crowd favorite. _

_The emperor and his son were at the tournament. The emperor was impressed by Jai's skills, and prince Sheng was fascinated by them._

_At the end of the tournament Jai had emerged victorious, and as the winner he was granted the privilege of meeting the young prince, and the emperor. Jai met with Sheng first, while the winner of the senior division met with emperor Lao._

_Jai walked up to Sheng. He didn't bow to him like anyone else would have, instead he extended his paw._

_Sheng was slightly surprised by the gesture, but graciously shook his paw, "You were amazing!" He was astounded by the feats that Jai performed, "I wish I could do the things you did."_

"_You could learn."_

"_I doubt that. I'm a little preoccupied with learning to run a country."_

"_You sound so enthused about becoming the emperor." He said sarcastically._

"_Well it's kind of a full time job, even just as a prince I never have any time for myself."_

"_Well you seem to have some free time right now. Why not make the most of it."_

_Jai spent the rest of that day teaching the emperor the basics of Kung Fu, and of meditation. In later years these skills would help him to become a great ruler._

Ming and Sheng looked in on Li sleeping in his crib. As they looked down on him, he looked back. His eyes opened just slightly, though his true eye color had yet to develop and he was still almost completely blind, Ming and Sheng were overjoyed. Ming took him into her arms to have a closer look at him.

His eyes were a deep blue, later, when his eyes had fully developed, they would be a light green, like his mother. Jia would also have her mother's eyes in coming weeks. They took him to Jai and Mei Ling first.

They were in the nursery with Jia. She rested on the stomach of a giant panda doll that the emperor provided. Ming and Sheng came in with Li.

Mei Ling noticed them first, "Good morning, how's Li doing?"

Ming knelt down next to them so they could see Li, "He's opened his eyes."

Jai turned his attention away from his daughter, "Really?"

Li looked back at them with his newly opened blue orbs. He could only make out a blurred outline of what was happening around him, but he saw something that caught his wiggled his way free of his mother's looked at him curiously as he crawled over to the stuffed panda.

Jia felt the presence of someone coming closer to her. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't feel threatened. She reached down and took Li's four parents smiled warmly as Jia assisted Li in climbing onto the doll with and Jia both found the presence of the other somewhat comforting. They snuggled close together on the doll and rested there.

* * *

Tigress knocked on the door to Mei Ling and Jai's room. There was no answer. She slid the door open and went inside. There was no one there. She opened the door to the nursery and looked down the short hall. She saw Ming and Mei Ling watching over their children, Jai and Sheng were nowhere to be seen.

She walked into the nursery. Jia and Li were on top of a giant panda doll. She stood and stared at the sight.

Mei Ling felt her presence, "Tigress, what brings you here?"

Tigress came out of her trance and turned her attention away from the cubs, "Well I was hoping I could talk to the two of you."

Ming turned her attention to the tiger as well, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Cubs,"

Mei Ling smirked, "You're not thinking about your own cubs are you?"

"Maybe," She took a seat between them and looked back at Jia and Li.

"Well, what do you need to know?"

"I'm not sure, everything I guess. I mean, what's it like, bringing new life into the world."

Ming answered, "There's nothing else like it."

"There's no greater joy." Mei Ling added. Tigress looked sullen. "What's wrong?" Mei Ling asked.

She sighed, "I love Po, but he can't grant me that joy." She looked at the ring on her hand.

"I don't know about that. Jai should've been sterile. He shouldn't have been able to give me Shen or Jia, but he did."

Tigress looked away from the cubs and back to Mei Ling, "I guess I won't know until I try, will I."

* * *

He pressed onward through the harsh, cold, snowy mountains. His coat wasn't thick enough for this kind of weather. He wore thick warm clothes to protect himself, but apparently not thick enough. He could still feel the pain as the capillaries in his hands and feet began to constrict, in an attempt to keep the rest of his body warm and functioning.

It hurt, and if he didn't find shelter soon he would lose them to frostbite. Fortunately his destination was not far away. He came upon it within a few more minutes of walking. He stepped inside, the door wasn't locked. He assumed it was because they didn't expect many people to brave the cold to find them.

There were four, snow leopards. They didn't mind the cold, they were built for exactly this kind of weather. He heard sounds coming from the next room. They were training. He walked into the room, they immediately turned to him and prepared for a fight.

Three were females, one was male. He removed his hood, and the male leopard recognized him immediately, "Lang?"

"Tai Lung."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OMG Tai Lung is alive! Yes, well, don't get too excited, at the moment my plans for him are small. A shame really, I could use him for so much more, maybe later. For now though, don't go too crazy. More cyber cookies if you know who his new playmates are.

"Tai Lung," Lang greeted the man whose shadow he had lived in all his life.

The three female leopards looked at Tai Lung curiously, "Who is this?" one asked.

"An old friend." Tai Lung kept his gaze fixed on Lang, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "What brings you back after so many years, and all the way out here?"

"I want someone dead; I thought you would be the ones to come to."

"What is this person guilty of?"

"Does it matter? I can pay you well."

The eldest of the females crossed her arms over her chest, "Sorry to disappoint, but we don't kill innocents. Now if you have a corrupt politician, or anyone like that in mind, we're all over it."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Tai."

"Oh, Lang, this is Yi, Yin, and Chun, the Wu sisters." He motioned towards each of them as he named them, from eldest to youngest, "And this is Lang, we trained together under Shifu."

Wu Yi looked skeptically at Tai Lung, "I thought you trained alone under Shifu."

Lang snarled, of course she hadn't heard of him, he was never heard.

"Well it's never come up before, but no I didn't. Lang was there too, every step of the way." He looked back at Lang, "Hard to believe I'm seeing you again."

Lang removed the outer layer of clothing he wore, and tossed it aside, "Hard to believe I'm seeing you too. I heard that you were killed by the Dragon Warrior."

"I should've been. I don't know how I managed to survive, but somehow I did."

"And how did you come to join the most feared assassins in China."

Wu yin answered, "We found him, barely breathing in the snow."

"And we brought him back here and nursed him back to health." Wu Chun continued.

Lang turned back to Tai Lung, "And what made you stay?"

Tai Lung took Wu Yi in his arms, "Well Yi here can be very persuasive."

Wu Yi leaned back against his chest, "He's also been teaching us the remaining scrolls."

"And you've all done quite well I might add."

Lang grinned, "So the most deadly assassins in China have become even deadlier, that's good. You'll need to be at your best for the job I have in mind."

"We already told you," Wu Yin said, "we don't kill innocents."

"But the man I have in mind is far from innocent. You can see him for yourself if you would like."

"…Alright, since you braved the harsh weather to get to us, we'll go. We'll be the judges of whatever crime he may be guilty of." Wu Yi pushed Tai Lung's arms off of her. She stepped up to Lang, "Take us to him."

Lang bowed to her, then put on his coat and walked towards the door. They didn't need the thick clothing that Lang wore; they were snow leopards, built for this kind of weather. There plush fur shielded them from the worst of the weather, though they did still wear a warm outer layer of clothing.

They gathered some supplies and followed Lang. It would be a week's journey.

* * *

A few days passed and Li's eyes opened fully, they were still undeveloped and he still couldn't see too much, but he was always curious about the things he did see. Ming and Sheng were careful to keep him away from the training hall.

Jia still hadn't opened her eyes, but she was crawling around more. A few times she managed to crawl away from Jai and Mei Ling, which sent Mei Ling into a panic, which would last until she was found, usually safe and sound with the Five, or playing with Li while Ming and Sheng watched over them. How Jia managed to find her way around when she was completely blind, they may never know.

The emperor, empress, and Li would be leaving soon. They would only stay for another day or two, and they probably wouldn't be back for a long time. They regretted having to leave, but the country still needed them.

At the end of the week the Wu sister, Tai Lung, and Lang set up a small camp outside the village, where they wouldn't be seen. Night fell.

"Alright," Wu Yi said, "take me to the person you mentioned. I'll pass judgment."

Lang nodded. She followed him to the Jade Palace, where she saw Jai, and Mei Ling taking their cubs to bed.

She watched them as Lang stood behind her, "We can't kill them, they have a family. What crime could they possibly be guilty of?"

Lang reached around her neck with a dagger. He quickly drew the blade across her throat. Blood was spattered across the wall. Yi fell to the ground bleeding profusely. She looked up at Lang and tried to speak, but all that came was the gurgling of blood. Lang waited until she had passed into the next world. Then he picked up her lifeless body.

He carried her back to the camp that had been set up. Tai Lung saw them and ran over. He looked down at Yi in Lang's arms, "No," he murmured, "no, no! What, what happened?" He took her into his arms as tears started to fall freely down his face.

"They saw us," Lang sounded exhausted, "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them. They killed her."

Tai Lung put his head down on her chest and sobbed quietly. Wu Yin and Wu Chun both came up and saw her as well. Their eyes started to fill with tears. They turned away, they couldn't bare to see their sister like that.

Tai Lung lifted his head as the tears started to subside, "I should've gone, I should've been there to protect her."

Lang put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do. You're not the one who killed her."

"Who did? Who was it that killed her? I'll make them pay for this."

Lang forced back the smile that tugged at his lips.

A/N: Sorry, I know these chapters are getting to be way to short, but I'm trying to work my way through a bout with writers block. Anywho, ask and thou shalt receive. You requested an update mastertigress, and i have provided it. Now in return i ask for a simple review, this applies to all of you.


	18. Chapter 18

Mei Ling and Jai were together at the hot spring that Tigress thought she had kept a secret. Tigress and Po watched over Shen and Zai, and Ming and Sheng watched over Li, and Jia. They had some time for themselves. They'd had little time for themselves in the last week, with Mei Ling watching Jia, and Jai watching Shen. They sat next to each other resting against the edge of the hot spring. Their tails were intertwined affectionately, and Jai draped his arm around Mei Ling.

They never noticed the pair of yellow eyes that watched them from afar. Tai Lung wanted vengeance for Wu Yi's death. He was angry. He was in agonizing pain, and he wanted relief. He was perfectly willing to believe the innocent pair in front of him was responsible for her death. It gave him someone to blame for it, something that he could direct his hatred at, and in his mind, it would provide the relief he sought.

Lang was with Tai Lung, spying on the pair that had defeated him so ignominiously. It was almost too easy. He pinned the blame for Yi's death on them, and Tai Lung was all too willing to believe it. He would kill them without having to lift a finger. Tai Lung would gladly do all the work for him

* * *

When Jai and Mei Ling returned to the palace it was starting to get late. They had lost track of time at the hot spring. Mei Ling went to get Jia, while Jai went for Shen.

Mei Ling found Ming and Sheng in their room with Li and Jia. The two cubs were on floor, rolling around and playing with each other. It was an interesting, and heartwarming sight.

Mei Ling slid open the door, she smiled warmly, "Hey, sorry we've made you watch her for so long, we lost track of time."

Ming picked up Li, "Don't worry about it. She and Li have had a great day together, and we'll be leaving tomorrow, this may be the last time we see her for a while."

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Mei Ling took Jia into her arms.

Sheng stood from the bed, "So do we, but we do still have a country to look after."

"I know, you've been away for too long already."

"Yes, but we won't be gone forever."

"We'll be awaiting your return then."

* * *

Jai found Shen, Zai, Tigress, and Po in the kitchen.

Tigress greeted him, "Hey, how was your day with Mei Ling."

He took a seat at the table, "Relaxing, Shen hasn't been too hard on you today has he?"

"Of course not, he's always fun to have around."

"Everyone had a good day then?"

"I'd say so."

"Glad to hear it."

Po took five bowls and filled them with the noodle soup he was making. He passed one to each of the four felines at the table, then took his own seat next to Tigress, "Where'd you and Mei Ling go to anyway."

Jai graciously accepted the offered food, "A hot spring, Tigress, maybe you should take Po there sometime."

Po looked at her curiously, "What hot spring?"

She sipped some of the soup from her bowl, "Maybe I'll show it to you later."

Jai slurped up a few noodles, "What about the wedding?"

"We haven't picked a date yet, but we decided sometime this fall would be good."

"Not wasting any time are you. What about Crane and Lin?"

"I think they decided to do it early next year."

"I'm glad I can be here to see yours. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be here for it."

"You picked a good time to come back."

"What can I say, I'm just that good."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Zeng, the messenger goose, ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop, "Master Jai," he bowed, "A message came for you."

Jai took the scroll from the bird. He read it and looked to Tigress and Po, "It's a request for the presence of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior."

"What for?" Po finished his soup.

"It didn't specify, but the village isn't far away, only a couple of days to get there and back. It won't hurt to check it out."

Tigress sipped the last of her soup from the bowl, "Should I round up the others?"

Jai looked out the window, it was dark outside, "It's too late to go now, wait till morning. You can leave with the emperor."

Tigress nodded, "I'll tell them to pack their things for the journey tonight."

"Pack light."

"Will do."

Tai Lung crouched low to the ground outside the palace kitchen. He only heard what was said about the letter, but that was all he needed to hear, and it was perfect. Lang was right, sending the Five away on a wild goose chase would leave those responsible for Yi's death alone and vulnerable. All they had to do was send a fake letter that was supposedly from a neighboring village, and they were set.

It was simple, yet effective, Tai Lung somewhat wondered if Lang had done this before. Lang could handle Shifu, while Yin and Chun fought the tiger, and Tai Lung would personally see that it suffered the same pain that it had caused him.

* * *

The sun rose on another day and everyone was once again gathered at the gates. The emperor, empress, and Li, were leaving along with the Five, Dragon warrior, and Lin.

The others were there to see them off, with the exception of Shen, Jia, and Zai, who were still in bed.

"We'll look forward to seeing you again." Mei Ling said

"It may be a few years," Sheng said, "But we'll be back, and we'll look forward to seeing Jia again."

They turned towards the door and headed off.

Tai Lung watched the doors open and saw the group leaving. Perfect, now they were alone. It was just Shifu, and more importantly the two responsible for Yi's death. They would pay them a visit during the night, and they would pay for what they did.

* * *

A/N: sending a fake letter from a neighboring village, now where have I heard that before? I made Lang a bit of a one trick pony didn't I. Well sorry about that, but whatever. You know what to do. Click the button and type for a few seconds, this is all I ask.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have but one request, allow me a five minute head start to run and hide before you begin reading this.  


* * *

_The Wu sisters treaded through the snowy landscape. They had just finished their latest job, and were returning to the closest thing they had to a home. They were on the move often. They rarely had any down time. This place wasn't much of a home, with its barren walls, and simply uninviting and ominous demeanor, but it was where they returned to when they didn't want to be found, when they needed some time off. _

_They had found this place one day when they were hunting down a target. He used this place for the same reason, he used it when he didn't want to be found. They tracked him down, they killed him, and they decided to commandeer his sanctuary. It was hidden within the snow of the mountains. It was spacious, with a place they could train, sleep, and simply relax. It was heated naturally by the hot spring it was built around._

_They made their way through the snow step by step. Yi spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see it better. At first she thought it was nothing, but then it moved, just slightly. It was barely noticeable, but it caught her attention. She cautiously approached it. Her sisters followed. When she was close she could see that it was a man. He was barely breathing. She and her sisters carried him with them to their hideout. _

_He faded in and out of consciousness for a long time. It didn't look like he would make it, but eventually he pulled through._

_He sat up in his bed. He looked around him, not quite sure what to make of his new surroundings. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or anything about his current situation. He heard footsteps, coming towards him. He laid back down in the bed and feigned sleep. The door creaked open. Someone stepped inside. They looked at him for a moment, then they walked to the bedside. As soon as they were close enough Tai Lung shot up and pinned them to the wall._

_Wu Yi screamed as she was suddenly pressed against the wall by the man that had been lying in a bed for almost a week. _

"_Who are you, and where am I?" He yelled at her as he held her arms at her sides._

"_You're awake. Good, we weren't sure if you were going to make it."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for almost a week now. We've been taking care of you."_

_Tai Lung was surprised, but he released her, "You've been helping me?"_

"_Yes we have. We couldn't just leave you in the snow to die."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Yi, my sisters are Yin and Chun."_

_He had heard those names somewhere before, he took a step back when the realization hit him, "The Wu sisters?"_

"_Yes the Wu sisters, now who are you."_

_He debated how best to answer that question for a few moments, eventually he just decided to tell her, "My name, is Tai Lung."_

_Yi's eyes widened, and she staggered back into the wall, "Tai Lung?"_

"_The one and only."

* * *

_

Night fell and Jai and Mei Ling sat in the courtyard looking out towards the stars. Jia was fast asleep, as were Shen and Zai. Mei Ling rested her head on Jai's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jai held her close and stroked her tail with his own.

Tai Lung growled, deep and loud, at the sight.

Mei Ling opened her eyes and sat up upon hearing the sound. As she did Tai Lung, Lang, and the remaining Wu sisters jumped down from the trees and into the courtyard. They were surprised by the sudden entrance. They looked over the three leopards and the wolf.

"You again," Jai said to Lang, "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Yes," he replied, "you should have, but it's much too late now."

"You saw the Dragon Scroll, so what are here for this time."

Tai Lung answered him, "We came to make you pay for what you've done."

Jai stared at him, confused, for a moment, "And you are?"

Shifu came into view then. He stepped into the courtyard and his face paled, and his eyes grew wide, "Tai-Tai Lung?"

Jai and Mei Ling shifted their attention between Tai Lung and Shifu, "Tai Lung?" they both said.

Jai looked at Shifu, "But Tai Lung is dead, isn't he?"

Shifu just stared at Tai Lung, not believing what he was saying, "He should be."

Tai Lung looked at Jai with contempt, "But I'm not."

Jai leaned over and whispered in Mei Ling's ear, "Protect Shen and Jia." They stood. Mei Ling turned and ran towards the Hall of Warriors. Tai Lung ran after her, but Jai's fist collided with his face and sent him flying back into the wall.

Lang immediately went for Shifu. Wu Yin, and Wu Chun attacked Jai together. While he was distracted Tai Lung recovered and went after Mei Ling.

She had taken Shen from his room and sent him into the nursery with Jia. She was about to follow him, but Tai Lung threw open the door. She backed away from him slowly. He continued to stalk towards her; she was backed into a corner.

Jai fought hard against the Wu sisters, but their training with Tai Lung had paid off, and it was two on one. Jai was struggling. He was knocked to the ground on his hands and knees.

Yin stood over him, "Really is this the best you can do."

He lunged at her and got a lucky hit with a nerve strike. While Chun woke her sister Jai raced to find Mei Ling.

The door to their room was already open. He ran to the doorway and saw, to his horror, that Tai Lung held Mei Ling tightly in his arms, and one paw, with extended claws, hovered dangerously close to her throat.

Jai froze in the doorway, "What do you want from us?"

Tai Lung touched Mei Ling's skin with his claws, "I want you to feel the same pain that you put me through."

"What have we done to you?"

Yin, and Chun came to the doorway behind Jai.

"You killed Yi, you took her from me, and now I'll take her" his claws dug into Mei Ling's flesh, "from you."

"We didn't kill anyone, we've taken nothing from you!"

"I don't believe you." He quickly drew his hand across Mei Ling's neck. She fell to the ground clutching her bleeding throat with one hand.

"NO!" Jai ran over to her and took her free hand into his, and for the first time since his infancy, Jai cried. Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked down, on his dying wife.


	20. Chapter 20

_Tai Lung had been with the Wu sisters for several weeks now, and he had decided that he would train the Wu sisters in exchange for their assistance. He would be dead if not for them, he had to repay them somehow, and Kung Fu was really all he knew. Right now he was with Yi.  
_

_He couldn't help but notice the grace and elegance with which she moved. How she went through the forms flawlessly, or her radiant beauty. She was, without question, a very lovely sight._

"_Tai," She stood with arms crossed over her chest._

"_Hm?" Tai Lung came out of his trance._

"_You were staring."_

"_No I wasn't, I'm just watching your form."_

"_Really?" She walked closer to him, "You sure that's all you were interested in."_

_Tai Lung noticed how her hips swayed as she walked closer to him, "Umm, of course."_

"_You weren't thinking of anything else." She leaned against his chest and looked up at him._

"_Ummm,"_

_She smirked, "That's what I thought." She wrapped an arm around his head and pulled him down till their lips connected. _

_Tai Lung was taken off guard. He stood wide eyed and unmoving. Then he slowly, but surely, melted into the kiss. His hands drifted to her hips and he pulled her closer._

_Wu Yi wrapped her other arm around his neck and did the same._

_Wu Chun looked into the training hall. Yi's training session with Tai Lung had been going on for about three hours longer than it should have. When she opened the door, she saw that the room was empty._

_She searched for her eldest sister, she found Yin, "Have you seen Yi or Tai Lung?" She asked._

"_I haven't seen them all day. Why?" _

"_They're not in the training hall like they should be."_

"_Where else could they be?"_

_They searched the grounds for the pair, until there was only one room left. They opened the door to Tai Lung's room. There they saw both Tai Lung and Yi lying in his bed, with their clothing scattered across the room.

* * *

_

Tai Lung looked down at the tears that fell from the tigers eyes. Blood pooled around the female mountain cat. He turned when he heard a small voice come from behind him, "Mama."

Shen came out from the nursery carrying Jia. He saw his mother lying on the ground bleeding out, "Mama!" He ran to her side, and like Jai, he began to cry.

Wu Yin and Wu Chun shared a stricken look, and then ran off at the sight of the cubs.

Tai Lung looked down with horror at the cubs. He didn't know that she had children. Had he just taken a mother from her cubs? What kind of monster would do such a thing? He fell to his knees, and his eyes grew wide. His breathing was labored, and he held his head in his hands, "Oh gods. What have I done?"

Shen turned to him, and his tear filled eyes silently begged the question, why? Why had he taken his mother, why would he destroy a loving family, why would he take the life of a good, kind, caring, and loving woman, why?

"I, I didn't know." Tai Lung pleaded, trying to justify his actions, more to himself than anyone else.

"Mama, don't leave us." Shen still held Jia in his arms as his tears soaked through his mother's shirt.

Despite everything Mei Ling looked up at her son, and though she couldn't speak, she mouthed the words, I love you.

She was becoming increasingly pale. She turned her head to her husband, gripped his hand tighter, and gave him a warms smile. Then it faded, and her eyes closed, and her grip slackened.

"No, Mei, don't let go of my hand." Jai pleaded, "Stay awake."

Wu Yin, and Wu Chun came to the doorway, members of the medical staff were following. They rushed in and pushed Jai and Shen away.

Wu Yin, and Chun motioned for Tai Lung to follow them. He quickly obeyed. Jai didn't try to stop him; he was too worried about Mei Ling. Yin, Chun, and Tai Lung were quick to find Lang and exit the palace.

Lang wrapped his hand around Shifu's neck and held him off the ground. He tightened his grip with every breath Shifu took.

"Lang, we're leaving." Tai Lung said, "Now!"

Lang looked back at him, "What? Why?"

"Just drop him and come on."

Lang growled at Shifu, but it wasn't like he could fight Tai Lung, he threw him aside and followed the other three.

The medical staff carried Mei Ling to the infirmary on a stretcher. They did all they could for her. Jai waited outside the infirmary. Shifu was with him. They sat in silence, offering words of comfort was not something Shifu was particularly skilled at.

One of the nurses came out, "Master Jai, she's awake now." Jai looked up from the ground, "But we don't know for how long." His face fell, "She's fighting very hard, but it doesn't look good. I'm sorry, you may want to say your goodbyes."

Jai looked back at the ground for a long moment, but then he stood and walked into the infirmary. The doctors and nurses all left him alone with his wife. She still couldn't speak, she was very pale, and she was fighting just to stay awake.

He took a seat next to her. He put one paw on the top of her head and took her paw into the other.

She rolled her head over to look at him. She managed a weak smile.

Tears sprang to Jai's eyes again, "Mei," There was a long moment of silence, "I love you, so much, you're the reason I breathe, the reason I live, you're everything to me, please, don't leave me."

Mei Ling reached up with her free hand and pulled Jai closer. She kissed him, one last time, and as she broke away, she whispered, in a hoarse and barely audible voice, "Take care, of Shen and Jia." She let him go, and she fell asleep.

Jai sobbed quietly on her shoulder, knowing all too well that she may never wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later the Five, Dragon Warrior, and Lin returned, having wasted three days for absolutely nothing. Upon their return they expected to see Shen and Zai training in the courtyard with Jai, but they found no one. They returned to their rooms and put down their bags. They looked for Jai or Shifu, they needed to let them know what happened. In the training hall they found Shen. The wooden warriors lay in ruins, and Shen sat in the midst of them. He was eying the swinging clubs.

He ran towards them, but Tigress stopped him, "Shen! What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go!" Tigress held him back from the clubs.

"You're not supposed to go near those. Where's your mother at?"

Upon the mention of his mother tears came to his eyes once again. His body trembled and he fell to his knees as the tears started to flow.

"Shen, what's wrong?" The crowd gathered around him.

"Mama," Shen put his paws to his face as the tears flowed more freely.

"Shen, what happened?"

Shen was silent aside from the quite sobs. Shifu came to the training hall, along with Zai and Jai who carried Jia with him.

Tigress looked up at them, "Master, did something happen while we were gone."

Shifu sighed, "Come with Me. I'll explain everything."

Shen ran over to Jai and dried his eyes. Zai put a hand on his friends shoulder and tried to comfort him. They walked off while the Five, Lin, and Po followed Shifu. Shifu led them to the den and dining hall.

He explained to them that Tai Lung was alive, and that he returned. He told them about what he had done to Mei Ling.

"Her condition isn't good." He said, "She's breathing, but she's been comatose for the last two days. We don't know when, or if she'll wake up. She lost a lot of blood; it's amazing that she's survived this long."

They sat with expressions of worry, depression, and anger at hearing the sobering news.

Monkey was perplexed, "How can Tai Lung be alive? Po used the Wuxi Finger hold on him didn't he?"

"Yeah I did, I guess he was stronger than we thought." Po responded.

Tigress was worried about her brother, "What about Jai? How's he been coping with this?"

Shifu was silent for a moment, "Shen and Jia have kept him going, but I'm worried about him. I'm worried about what he may become when Mei Ling is gone."

"You don't think he would…" she didn't want to finish.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

Viper was more worried about the children, "How about Shen, is he okay?"

"Shen is trying to cope through training. He's pushing himself too hard, and he's going to get himself hurt. What worries me even more though, is that he doesn't seem to care. I'm worried that he's going to take things too far, and end up with much worse than broken bones, and Jai can't keep him under constant observation. Now that Mei Ling isn't around to watch Jia he's had to focus more on her."

"Maybe Po and I should keep an eye on him." Tigress suggested.

"That's probably for the best, and Crane, if you and Lin wouldn't mind taking care of Jia every now and then, I'm sure it would do Jai some good to visit Mei Ling."

Lin nodded, "We'd be glad to."

"Good, now that everyone's brought up to speed on recent events. You can forgo training for the next few days, I think after all that's happened, we could use some time off." Shifu left the den to go and meditate.

* * *

Jai lay out on the floor of the nursery. Jia lay on his chest and Shen sat to one side of him, and Zai to the other. He rested his head on one paw and he held Jia with the other. She rose up and down with Jai's breathing.

"Why did he take her?" Shen asked, referring to Tai Lung taking his mother away.

"I don't know." His father replied, "He thought that we took someone from him. I don't know who, or why he thought we took her."

"Will she wake up?"

"I don't know that either. She might, but, she might not."

"I don't want to lose her."

Jai put the arm that he rested on around Shen and pulled him closer, "I know, I don't want to lose her either."

Zai stood and walked away, leaving the family alone. He came upon Tigress and Po as he made his way to his room.

"Zai," Tigress knelled down to his height, "Have you been with Shen and Jai?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How are they doing, I mean, with Mei Ling and all."

Zai sighed, "Not too good. I thought knowing what happened to my family would help me, but it just seems to make things worse for Shen. Mine might still be out there, but he knows that she won't be."

"I wish we had been here, we could've stopped this."

Po placed a hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't do this to her. Tai Lung did."

"You're right, no good will come of me beating myself up. Come on," she stood, "let's talk to Jai. Maybe there's something we can do for him." They walked off to Jai's room, while Zai headed to his own.

They knocked on his door. There was no answer. They slid it open and walked inside. The room was empty. They made their way to the nursery. There they saw that Jai was lying on the floor, Jia was on his chest, and Shen was curled up next to him, resting his head on Jai's arm. The fur below Shen's eyes was wet and matted down from tears. All three opened up their eyes and turned their heads to see Po and Tigress.

Tigress hated to disturb such a precious sight, "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

Jai stood and took Jia to her crib, "No, it's fine. I assume Shifu has filled you in on recent events."

"Yes he has. I'm sorry; I wish we could've been here."

"Please, don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you, going to be okay." Shen dried his eyes and went over to his father.

Jai looked down at him, "I'll live," he looked back at her, "if that's what you're asking."

Tigress removed her hand from his shoulder, that was exactly what she was asking, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

He embraced her, and in a whisper, so that only she could hear, he said, "Keep an eye on Shen." He let her go.

She nodded, and they left the three. "What did he say?" Po asked outside.

"He said to keep an eye on Shen."

"Oh, Shen is really gonna get himself hurt isn't he."

"Jai thinks he is. His mother is dying, and his father hasn't been able to spend as much time with him, and now is when he needs him the most. Training is his way of coping, and he's taking it too far."

* * *

Back in the nursery Jai sat down with Shen, "Shen, you know you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm fine," He replied

"No you're not, and you know that. Training is you're way of dealing with, recent events, and I understand that, but you're going to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be alright."

"Shen, please, just promise me that you'll take it easy for a while."

Shen stared blankly at him.

"Shen," He took his son into a tight hug, "please, I can't lose you too."

Shen wrapped his arms around his neck, "I'm just afraid."

"I know, I am too"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:I just couldn't do it. I had every intention of doing it when I brought Tai Lung in, but I couldn't go through with it.

* * *

_When Mei Ling had healed from the injuries she sustained in her fight with Jai, he was waiting. He had been with her every step of the way._

"_Should we get back to my training?" She asked._

_Jai stood in the doorway to her room, "Well, I'm not sure how much else I could teach you. You've mastered almost every scroll, there's little else to teach."_

_She looked at him quizzically, "Then why have you stayed with me all this time."_

"_Because I wanted to be sure you were alright, and because I wanted to know if you might like to go out sometime, maybe to dinner." Jai seemed uncharacteristically nervous._

_Mei Ling was surprised by the question, "Are, are you asking me out, on a date?"_

"_Yes I am, and it'd be nice if you said yes."_

_She smiled warmly, "Dinner sounds nice, I know a great place in town we could go to."_

"_Good, I'll see you back here tonight then."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

_With that Jai went off. Mei Ling's mind was racing as he left, she had never been on a date before. She'd always been too focused on Kung Fu to even consider the idea._

_Later that night Jai came just as promised. She showed him to the restaurant that she mentioned. It was a dim sum restaurant, nothing too fancy, neither of them were well suited to that type of thing. They talked about Kung Fu at first, since it was really all either knew, but then Jai mentioned his travels. _

_Mei Ling was fascinated by his tales, of his fighting bandits and other villainous figures across China, of the many places he'd seen, from China to distant lands. He still said there was no place he would rather live than the valley he was raised in though. It was a simple place, where no one had a worry or a care, they lived in peace, there was no crime or trouble there, well, not since Tai Lung._

_They stayed there, almost till the restaurant closed, and even so they barely touched their food. They didn't even notice as time passed. Eventually they saw how late it was getting, and Jai took Mei Ling back to the academy. _

_The next day they were forced by the master of the academy to resume Mei Ling's training. So over the next few weeks Jai taught her the remaining scrolls, and a few techniques he himself had invented. Mei Ling continued to be fascinated by his tales, especially those involving the emperor. _

"_Would you like to meet him?" Jai had said one day._

"_The emperor, really? You could introduce me to him?"_

"_Of course I could, I'm sure he'd love to meet you. So what do you say, would you like to come with me?"_

_Mei Ling had been ecstatic. She threw her arms around jai's neck and kissed him. That was her first kiss. _

_In a week's time Mei Ling had resigned from her position as an instructor at the Li Dai academy and set off with Jai to the imperial city.

* * *

_

Jai sat with Mei Ling in the infirmary. It had been almost two weeks since Tai Lung came to the palace. She still hadn't woken up, but she was stable now. There was now as good a chance that she would wake up and pull through, as there was that she wouldn't.

He sat next to her with her paw in his, and stared up at the ceiling. Jia was in her crib, Crane and Lin watched over her, and Tigress and Po watched Shen.

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate. A few minutes passed and he felt pressure. He looked down and saw that it was Mei Ling gripping his hand.

"Mei," He gripped her hand tighter, "can you hear me?"

She squeezed his hand.

It wasn't much, but it was progress, and Jai was elated. About an hour passed, and Mei Ling started to stir.

Her eyes opened just slightly. She closed them tightly and groaned when the light stung her eyes. She opened them again, slowly. Images were blurred, but her vision slowly became clearer, and she saw Jai next to her. He looked so happy to see her, "Jai?"

"Mei," He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, she felt too weak to return the gesture, "you're awake."He let her go and laid her back down on the bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Two weeks!" She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She was weak, not only from her near death experience, but also from the fact that she had been unable to move on her own for about thirteen days, "Where's Shen, and Jia?"

"I'll bring the others." Jai left her to gather the rest of the palace residents. He brought them to her hurriedly.

Shen ran straight up to her, he stood on a chair to get up to the bed, "Mama?"

She faced him and smiled warmly, "Shen,"

Tears came to his eyes once again, but these were tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried. She placed a paw on his back and smiled as his tears fell onto her shoulder.

When Shen pulled away, smiling back at her, Mei Ling looked at Jia in her father's arms. Jai handed their daughter to Mei Ling. She saw that her eyes were open. Mei Ling nuzzled her daughter lovingly and held her close.

Shifu hopped up onto the bed, "How are you feeling."

"Well, I've felt better, but I think I'll be okay." She handed Jia back over to her father. She tried to stand up, but her legs were too weak. She leaned on the bed for support.

Jai turned to Tigress, "Would you mind holding Jia?" Tigress held out her arms and Jai handed off his daughter once again. With his arms now free he turned back to Mei Ling, who let out a quite scream as she was literally swept off her feet and into Jai's arms, "It's good to have you back." Jai proceeded to carry Mei Ling back to their room and lay her down on the bed. Tigress took Jia back to the nursery. They stayed with Mei Ling a while longer, but eventually the residents of the Jade Palace left Jai and Mei Ling alone. Jai lay down on the bed next to Mei Ling.

She rolled over to face him, "Did you miss me?"

He threw his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her. He broke away and rubbed their noses together, "I thought I would lose you."

She laughed softly, "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

* * *

A/N: I'm such a wuss. I just didn't have it in me to kill Mei Ling. I love her and Jai too much for that. I was originally going to have her die in this chapter, but then Jai would become depressed and possibly neglectful, and how could he have explained to Jia why she had to grow up without a mother. Well Mei Ling is alive, I'm sure you're all relieved, read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm almost ready to bring this story to a close, but there's one more loose end that I want to tie, and no it's not the weddings.

* * *

Mei Ling regained her strength slowly. She had to lean on Jai for support when she walked for a while, but eventually she was able to move around on her own. She wouldn't be able to train with Jai again for a few more days though. She did manage a little light training, pushups, crunches, etcetera. Now that she was able to take care of Jia again, Jai was able to get back to Shen's training. Jai taught Shen in the courtyard, while Mei Ling and Jia watched from the stands.

Jia's eyes had opened fully now, but were still developing. She couldn't see everything clearly, but the motions enticed her nonetheless. She watched with awe as her father and brother trained together in front of her. Mei Ling kissed the top of her head, "You'll be able to do that someday too." Jia didn't understand the words, but she giggled at the contact. She looked up at her mother and cooed. Mei Ling stood, with her daughter in her arms, "I think that's enough for now." She called out to Jai, "It's almost time for lunch."Jai looked up at the sun, she was right. They made their way to the kitchen, where he would help Po prepare the meal for the others.

Po had already begun cooking, Tigress was there as well, "Hey guys, how'd training go?" She said as the four walked in. Mei Ling took her seat with Jia, and Shen sat next to her.

Jai went to cooking with Po, "Alright. Where's Zai at?"

"He's with Shifu, he's talking to Zai about the philosophy and history of Kung Fu."

"I see." Jai joined Po at the stove, "So what's cooking."

Po added some spices, "Nothing special, just noodle soup."

"I'd say your noodle soup is something special."

"Really you're too kind."

Mei Ling spoke with Tigress while Jai and Po cooked their meal, "So have you picked a date for the wedding yet?"

Tigress sat at the other end of the table, "I was actually going to announce that over lunch. It'll be in two months."

"Two months, but that doesn't give you much time to plan."

"Maybe, but we just can't wait. We want it done as soon as possible."

Jai glanced back at Mei Ling, "That's more time than we had. Our wedding was just two weeks after I proposed, of course, we did have the emperor and all his servants to speed things up."

"Well," Tigress said, "I don't really want a big wedding anyway. What about you Po?"

Po searched the cabinets for something, "As long as I have you as my bride, I'm happy."

"Good boy."

* * *

Tai Lung made his way back to the camp that had once again been set up just outside the valley. He came through the tree line to see the Wu sisters and Lang sitting together in the center of the camp. They looked expectantly at him. "She's alive." He said.

Yin, and Chun breathed sighs of relief.

Lang stood and glared at Tai Lung, "What! But how? She should be dead!"

Tai Lung looked at him quizzically, "Lang she has cubs. I can't take a mother from her young. It would be an unforgivable crime."

"But they killed Yi, or have you forgotten?"

"No, no I haven't, but Yi and I didn't have children. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had killed her."

Lang growled, "You've gone soft Tai Lung. You used to be a fierce warrior, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, but I won't be responsible for taking a mother away from her children. No matter what they may have done to me, the cubs are innocent."

Lang reluctantly sat back down in the grass. Tai Lung wouldn't waver on the matter, if he wanted his vengeance, he would have to find another way to get it.

* * *

She crossed the last of the bridges that led into the valley. The Valley of Peace, she'd heard that the name was fitting. That it was indeed, a place of peace, a safe place, and more importantly, it was about the only place she hadn't looked yet. She'd been traveling for months, searching for months, in any town or village she could find. It took her a long time to get to this point, but she hoped that what she searched for was here. She'd lost something very dear to her, and she was determined to find it. Everyone had lost something, but none had lost anything as dear as what she had.

She walked down the dirt road to the valley. It was bustling with activity. She smelled broth from a nearby restaurant and placed a paw over her stomach as it begged her for food. She had not stopped to eat in days. She checked the coin purse she carried. It was nearly empty, but there was enough for a decent meal. She walked into the eatery. An energetic goose greeted her as she walked up to the counter.

Ping chopped some vegetables and threw them into a pot. He looked away from his cooking and back to his customers. One approached the counter that caught his attention. She stood far above the rabbits and pigs that primarily populated the valley. She was wearing a faded green dress, it looked as though she had been on the road for some time. He still thought he recognized her though, "Master Tigress?" he looked at her curiously.

It took a moment for it to register that the goose was talking to her, "I'm sorry; I believe you have me confused with someone else."

Her voice told him it wasn't Tigress, well she was a tigress, but not Master Tigress, "Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake. So, what can I do for you." The carefree and energetic attitude of Mister Ping returned as he went back to hurriedly chopping vegetables while he spoke with her.

She was impressed by the fact the goose was able to slice and dice with such precision, when he was looking at her, "What do you serve here?"

"You must be new in town. I'm Mister Ping, and this is my noodle shop."

"Good to meet you Mister Ping, and a bowl of noodles sounds nice."

"Sure thing." He served her a bowl, "So what brings you to the valley."

She paid him for the food, "I've lost something very important to me, and I've been searching for a very long time."

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for. In the meantime, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Actually, there is. Have you by chance seen a white tiger here in the valley?" She asked as she started to slurp the noodles.

Mister ping put a wing to his bill in thought, "Actually, I have."

She stopped eating suddenly and leaned in closer to ping with a wide smile, "You have! Tell me, where is he?"

Ping pointed towards the mountain at the end of the valley, "He lives up at the Jade Palace with my son and Master Tigress."

She unceremoniously downed the bowl with haste. She placed it back on the counter and wiped her mouth, "Thank you." She quickly ran off towards the palace. She ran up the steps on all four limbs. She didn't stop till she had reached to top. When she had she banged on the oversized gate as she regained her breath.

Tigress, Zai, and Po were training in the courtyard again. They had eaten, Jai, Mei Ling, Shen, and Jia were in the nursery. Lin and Crane were at the peach tree, and the others were in the training hall. Po and Zai sparred while Tigress observed and instructed them both. She heard a knock at the gate.

The gate opened and there stood another tigress. She looked like a mirror image of herself, except for her clothing. They stared at each other for a moment. Then the other tigress looked over her shoulder to Zai and Po, "Zai?"

Zai stopped fighting Po and looked over at her, "Mama?"


	24. Chapter 24

Tigress stepped aside and Zai slowly approached the woman. She kneeled down and sat on her legs so that she was at his height. Zai broke into a run and hugged her. She returned the embrace. They both had tears of joy falling freely from their eyes. They held each other tightly. "Mama, I thought I would never see you again."

"Zai, I missed you so much. Your father, is he here too?"

They let go of each other, "I thought he would be with you. What about Shan, and Fu."

"I'm sorry, but your brothers, they," she looked at the ground, "they're gone."

Zai was taken aback. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "What, what happened."

"The bandits, you saw them?"

He nodded

"They came to the house, your brothers fought them, and they died."

Zai embraced her again.

"I've been searching for months. How did you wind up all the way out here?"

"I didn't know where else to go. I thought that I would be safe here."

"Zai, it's so good to see you again, I thought I'd lost you too."

"I'm fine, Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior have taken care of me here."

"Have they?"

He pulled away from her again, "They have." He looked up at Tigress, who stood next to them during the exchange.

Zai's mother stood and turned towards Tigress, "Well I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"It's not necessary, it was our pleasure." Tigress replied, "You look tired, why don't you let us treat you to some tea."

"Tea sounds lovely."

"Zai, would you mind finishing up your training with Shen, I'd like to speak with your mother if that's alright."

His mother was confused, "Training?"

"I've been learning Kung Fu." Zai told her, "I couldn't do anything to stop the bandits last time, next time I want to be ready."

"He's been doing well too." Tigress added. She looked back down to Zai, "Tell Jai to meet us in the kitchen if he can."

"Will do." Zai ran off.

His mother followed Tigress and Po to the kitchen. Po boiled the tea, and then took a seat next to Tigress at the table.

Zai's mother sat across from them, "Thank you again for helping Zai, I don't know what I would've done if I had lost him too."

"Really it was no trouble." Po said, "So, what can we call you?"

"My name is Xuilan. What about you? Everyone knows Master Tigress' name, but I'm not familiar with yours, Dragon Warrior."

"Call me Po."

Tigress leaned forward, "Xuilan, if you don't mind my asking, what happened, on that night? We've gotten Zai's story, but what about yours."

She took a deep breath and looked down at the table, "Zai and his father were in the village. Our home was on the outskirts of town. We were isolated out there…"

_Xuilan saw someone approaching the house through the kitchen window. The figure was garbed in a dark cloak that obscured its face and body. She felt an unearthly chill run down her spine as it approached. It reached the door, and broke it down. The door flew down the hall and into the living room. Shan and Ang ran at the intruder, who only stood in the doorway. They were no challenge at all. Xuilan could only stand at the end of the hall and watch as her sons were murdered. After it was over the figure came towards her. She ran towards the back door. Before she could open the door and run, it grabbed her. _

_The hood was removed now, and she could see that it was a male tiger. He grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around. He pinned her against the door, holding her arms at her sides. She pushed him off of her, but he shoved her onto the ground and pounced on her. With one hand he held her arms above her head. With the other he drew his claws, and with a malicious grin, tore off her dress._

Xuilan couldn't continue her story, for she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her paws covered her eyes as tears streamed down from them.

Po and Tigress remained silent until she had gotten herself under control. Once her tears had subsided Tigress laid her paw over hers, "I'm so sorry." It was all she could think to say. There was nothing that she could say or do, to make things better for this woman.

"For what?" She sniffled, "You've done nothing to me, and you saved my son. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

The teapot whistled. Po took it off the stove and poured everyone a cup, "So, then you went searching for Zai?"

"I waited and waited for him and his father to get back, but when they didn't come I got worried. I set out to search for them, but the town was deserted. I've been looking for them for months. I searched every town I could think of. This valley is a good distance away from our natal village, I'm surprised that Zai made it all the way out here."

Tigress sipped her tea, "It's a good thing Po and I were sparring in the courtyard that night, he might not have been able to survive another night if we hadn't found him."

"He wasn't hurt was he?" Xuilan asked worriedly.

"No, just exhausted. He'd been traveling for a long time."

"He must have been if he made it here."

"Xuilan, now that you've found Zai, what do you plan on doing?" Tigress was glad that they had found each other again, but she was also worried that his real mother would take him away.

Xuilan looked down at the tea in her cup, "I don't know. I can't take him. I have nowhere to go, and what kind of mother would I be to take him away from a good home and loving family, to live in the streets."

"How have you managed to survive all this time? What have you done about food and shelter?"

She closed her eyes tightly, "I…I've" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I've been going to the red light districts." She choked out.

Tigress choked on hear tea, "Xuillan, you don't mean you've been selling, yourself?"

She nodded her head, "What's it matter, that tiger ruined me anyway, and my husband is probably gone." She held her head in her hands, "Please, don't think less of me for it. I was desperate, and I didn't know what to do, so. I did what I had to." She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Jai walked in at that time.

Po turned to him, "What took you so long?"

"I just got back." he replied, "I had some things to take care of in the village." He looked away from Po and to Xuilan, "I take it you're Zai's mother."

She looked back at him, "Yes I am, my name is Xuilan, and you are?"

"Jai, I'm the Grand Master of the Jade Palace."

"It's an honor to meet you Master Jai, thank you for allowing my son to stay here at the palace."

"It's been our pleasure really. You're son has been a good friend to mine."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Jai," Tigress said, "Do you think we have room for one more?"

Jai glanced at Tigress, "You know I can't turn her away. Xuilan, you're welcome to stay here if you wish."

Xuilan seemed genuinely surprised by the offer, "Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Please, we'd love to have you, and I'm sure Zai will be overjoyed."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please, thank you." She stood and Jai led her to the same room the emperor and empress had stayed in.

"If there's anything you need just let me know."

She looked about the room, "Thank you again, for everything." She looked back at Jai, "Could you tell me where my son is? It seems like we have some catching up to do."

"Of course, I'll take you to him. He should be in the training hall"

She followed him, "You said you had a son too?"

"And a daughter, Shen and Jia. Zai has been a good friend to Shen."

"How old are they?"

"Shen is six, and Jia is about a month and a half old."

"They'll both be grown up before you know it."

"I know, I wish I didn't have to see them go, but all good things come to an end eventually."

"Yes, you have to let them go their own way at some point."

"But that won't make it easier." They arrived at the training hall. When the doors opened they could see that Shen was training Zai, and Mei Ling sat back and watched them as she tickled Jia. She giggled and cooed at the contact from her mother. Jai called the attention of Shen and Zai, who ran over to their parents.

Xuilan knelt down to her son's height, "Zai, would you mind showing me around the palace? We have a lot to talk about." She followed him as he led her out of the hall of warriors, telling her all about what had happened in the last few months.

Jai and Shen walked over to Mei Ling and Jia. Jai lay down on his back next to Mei Ling, with Shen curled up on his chest. Mei Ling laid back using Jai's right arm as a pillow, and held Jia on her breast. They closed their eyes, and lay there, basking in the warm rays of the sun that shined through the windows in the training hall. Things were as they should be in the Jade Palace.

* * *

A/N: On that note, I bring this story to a close; however, don't think that I'm done just yet. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve, and there's still a loose end that needs to be tied. Lang is still out there, and he's persistent. Next time we get to see Jia when she's fifteen, and she may have a few friends who I won't mention just yet. One thousand theoretical dollars if you can guess who they are. Subtlety is not my forte. Oh, and here's a hint, go with your first instinct, chances are, they're exactly who you think they are. If you were looking forward to seeing the weddings, I'll probably put them in the next story as flashbacks. Until next time, read, review, and spread the love. Hasta pronto, See you soon.


End file.
